Családregény
by Anka2ban
Summary: Én szívesen olvastam volna magyar nyelvű ficet, de olyan sosem volt fenn. De talán lesz olyan, akit érdekelni fog, mi történt Mathias-szal és a többiekkel.
1. Default Chapter

Anka

Családregény

- Castlevania alapú fan fiction –

1. A kezdet kezdete

Fuume már órák óta ült a könyvtárban, de valahogy nem jutott előre, már ami a szemináriumi dolgozatát illeti. Hegyekben tornyosultak előtte a könyvek, mégis egyiket a másik után tette félre egy másik kupac tetejére. A füzete, amibe a fontosabbnak tűnő adatokat jegyzetelte, hogy majd otthon nyugodt körülmények közt legépelje, leginkább áthúzogatásokból állt. „Ennek így semmi értelme – sóhajtott fel egy idő után , kellett nekem az asszír írást választani, mikor annyi jó téma volt. Ott volt például a sumér, az egyiptomi, a föníciai, vagy a rovásírások kis millió fajtája… De én olyat akartam, amit kevesen választanak, mert akkor kevesebb olyan dolgozattal kell vetekednie az enyémnek, amik nagyságrendekkel jobbak. Ez igaz, nem rossz így, de tanácsot sem tudok kérni senkitől sem."

Fuume kétségbeesve borult rá a füzetére, csípőig érő gesztenyebarna, enyhén vörösbe játszó haja szétterült a hátán. Igazából nagyon fáradt volt, nem gondolta volna, hogy a szemeszter végére ennyire lemerül, hiszen semmivel sem volt elfoglaltabb, mint életében eddig bármikor. Az egyetem mellett heti öt nap táncolt a város híres tánc - színházában, és ha még mindig maradtak felesleges energiái néha még úszni is eljárt. Igaz ez az utóbbi időben nem nagyon fordult elő, sőt a szorgalmi - időszak végének közeledtével a táncórákat is egyre gyakrabban hanyagolta.

Szia, Kisasszony – vágta hátba valaki hirtelen a lányt –, el ne aludj, az nem lenne ildomos…

Különösen a Prefektúrai Könyvtárban nem – egészítette ki egy másik hang az előzőt.

Áh, Gozu, Mazu! – nézett fel álmosan Fuume – Hát ti mit csináltok itt?

Gozu és Mazu ikrek voltak, az emberek 99 százaléka épp emiatt képtelen volt megkülönböztetni őket egymástól. Fuumenek ez persze nem okozott különösebben gondot, hiszen a srácok a legjobb barátai voltak, tehát elég sok időt töltöttek együtt. Bár az más lapra tartozik, hogy mikor megismerkedtek, ő is abba a 99 - ba tartozott, akiknek fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy a fiúk közül melyik melyik. Az ikrek teljen egyformák voltak, egyforma termet, egyformán hosszú vállig érő haj, egyforma ruházat, és nemcsak azért, mert az egyetemnek saját egyenruhája volt, a fiúk az egyetemen kívül is egyforma ruhákat hordtak. Az pedig a sors fintora, hogy mindkettőjüknek a bal arcán ugyanott egy ugyanolyan hosszúságú sebhely húzódott.

Persze nem egyszerre szerezték. Gozu egy deszkás versenyen, mikor borult egy emlékezeteset, és egy sörös üvegen landolt, Mazu pedig - nem véletlenül híres nehéz természetéről, egy verekedésben gyűjtötte be, mindössze pár órával bátyja után. Ellenfele vastag halálfejes gyűrűt viselt, azzal szántotta végig az arcát.

A fiúk negyed, vagyis utolsó előtti évesek voltak, bár mindketten azt hangoztatták magukról, hogy mindössze 150 év múlva nekik is lesz diplomájuk. Fuume mindig jót nevetett rajtuk, nem hitte el, hogy ők ne fejeznék be időre az egyetemet. Túl jó jegyeik voltak ahhoz, hogy épp nekik ne sikerüljön.

- Mi már megyünk haza – válaszolt Gozu az előbb feltett kérdésre.

- És gondoltuk mégsem megyünk el köszönés nélkül – fejezte be a mondatot Mazu. Az ikrek kissé idegesítő szokása volt azon kívül, hogy mindig mindenhova együtt mentek, az is, hogy mindig egymás szavába vágva, egymást kiegészítve beszéltek.

- Árulók! – kiáltott fel Fuume – Akkor legalább előbb idejöttetek volna, ha már láttátok, hogy itt vagyok, és ha már én nem vettelek észre titeket.

- Gondoltuk, nem zavarunk meg, úgy el voltál merülve a munkában. De azt mégsem hagyhattuk, hogy egy ilyen nemes helyen elaludj.

- Pontosan. Különben is kitartás, már csak fél óra, és zár a könyvtár.

Gozu, Mazu és Fuume hangosan nevettek, hiszen a fiuk tudtak a lány fogadalmáról, hogy minden nap, zárásig benn marad a könyvtárban, mert így legalább biztosan tanulni fog nem matatja el az időt, mint otthon, nem, talál semmi fontosat, „amit még gyorsan el kell négezni a tanulás megkezdése előtt".

- Csendesebben, hölgyek, urak- Szólt rájuk a testes könyvtárosnő, miközben előbújt a kézikönyvtár polcai közül rengeteg súlyos könyvvel megpakolva.

A három fiatal rajongott ezért a kövér, ötvenes évei elején járó, jó humorú kedves nőért. Ő nem olyan volt, mint az összes többi könyvtárosnő, sovány, molyrágta, összeaszott, meggörnyedt, házsártos, kötekedő. Ellenkezőleg, kedves volt és életvidám, nála a legszigorúbb szankció a fent elhangzott mondat volt, és be kell valljuk, nagyobb sikereket ért el vele, mint megkeseredett társai az örökös zsémbeléssel.

Mazu azonnal odaugrott, hogy segítsen neki, kikapott a kezéből fél tucat könyvet, a többit pedig ügyetlenségében „előzékenyen" lesodorta.

- Mert ha korábban idejöttünk volna – mondta Gozu, miközben elindult felszedni azokat a súlyos köteteket, amiket öccse levert , kivágtak volna minket innem veled együtt, Kisasszony.

- És azt mi nagyon nem akartuk – vigyorgott Mazu, miközben még több könyvet ejtett le – akkor biztos morcos lett volna Jeanne asszony, igaz?

- Az biztos – veregette hátba a fiút a könyvtárosnő, de úgy hogy Mazu azt hitte a gerince is ketté szakad. Ezek után még Gozu is fájósan dörzsölgette a lapockáját , de most már eleget segítettek, fiúk, és gondolom sietnek, mint mindig. Úgyhogy menjenek már.

- Köszönjük, Jeanne asszony – mosolyogtak az ikrek, miközben lepakolták az asztalra a könyveket, akkor viszont látásra, neked meg további jó munkát.

- Sziasztok! – Köszönt el Fuume is, de figyelmét sokkal inkább az asztalra tett könyvek kötötték le, azok közül is egy, egy vastag, viharvert legalább ezer éves keményfedeles kötet – Ezek mik itt, Jeanne asszony? – kérdezte, miután a fiúk távoztak, és ő maga elé húzta a megtermett könyvet. „Családregény" – olvasta a cirádás, kissé megkopott aranybetűkkel írt címet. – „Biztos valami középkori szappanopera" – gondolta kissé lefitymálóan, mégis felnyitotta a fedelet, és elolvasta az első oldalon sorakozó aranybetűket. – „A Belmont család regényes története az Úrnak 444. esztendejétől kezdődően az utolsókig."

- Ja, hogy ezek? – vette ki a poros kötetet Jeanne Fuume kezéből. – A régi igazgatónak az volt a megszállottsága, hogy minden kacatot összegyűjtött, legalábbis az új igazgató szerint.

- Miért? Mi történt a régivel? – kérdezte a lány és kicsit szégyellte informálatlanságát.

- Nahát… szinte minden nap itt tölti az idejét, és még ezt sem tudja? Szegény, jó igazgató úr eltávozott, hogy az Isten nyugosztalja. Mégis azt kell mondanom, megszolgált már a nyugalomért, hiszen 93 is elmúlt most ősszel. Arra viszont nem szolgált r�, amit most az unokája, az új igazgató, az a pernahajder művel. A kezembe nyomott egy listát azokról a könyvekről, amiket jövő hétig el kell tüntetnem innen. Mert ahogy mondta, „ez könyvtár, nem antikvárium, vagy régiség bazár, hogy kacatok fogják a helyet a polcokon."

- Mi lesz a listán szereplő könyvekkel? – kérdezte Fuume rosszat sejtve.

- A szemétbe kerülnek, mert ezentúl nem lesznek kiárusítások meg ehhez hasonló ostobaságok sem, amiket a régi úr rendezett legalább évente egyszer. Pedig ahogy régen Heine is megmondta, „ahol könyveket égetnek, ott hamarosan embereket is fognak." Micsoda barbárság így bánni ezekkel a kincsekkel!

Fuume együttérzően sóhajtott, holott nem érezte olyan súlyosnak a helyzetet, mint ahogy Jeanne lefestette, az asszony igencsak hajlamos volt a túlzásokra, meg a színpadias előadásra is. De mindenesetre Fuume is sajnálta, hogy ilyen régi értékek is kidobásra kerülnek, mint a Belmont – krónika.

- Jeanne asszony, nem tarthatnám meg ezt a könyvet? – kérdezte halkan.

- Dehogy nem, kedvesen, bármit minthogy ki kelljen dobnom – mosolygott boldogan az asszony, hogy legalább egy kincs megmenekült, hiszen Fuume kezeiben jó helyen lesz. Jobb helyen nem is lehetne.

- Tényleg? Tényleg megtarthatom? – kérdezte, és nem tudta miért, de igazán boldog volt, hogy megkapta ezt a kacatnak minősített irományt - De tulajdonképpen ez a könyv miért került leselejtezésre?

- Mert olyan nyelven íródott, amit az olvasóink, így az új igazgató sem volt képes elolvasni. Azt mondta zagyvalékokra nincs szükség, meg hogy az sem biztos, hogy ez az a Belmont – krónika, amiért a nagyapja annyira epekedett. Nem volt hajlandó tiszteletben tartani az öregúr szenvedélyét sem.

- De ez nevetséges… én el tudom olvasni.

- Ez csak természetes. Mi is a szakod a Mikado no Dai – on (Császári Egyetem)? Ugye jól emlékszem, hogy történelem és holtnyelvek?

- De komolyan, fel sem tűnt, hogy esetleg valamilyen holtnyelven íródott.

- Annál jobb sora lesz nálad, az öregúr úgyis arra vágyott, hogy találjon végre valakit, aki képes megfejteni ezeket e szövegeket. Nem tudom, mi fogta meg ebben a türdérmesékből álló Belmont – mondavilágban.

- Ön ismeri, asszonyom?

- Csak hallomásból. A régi igazgató minden percét ezekkel a mondákkal töltötte, állandóan csak erről beszélt. Olyan volt ez neki, mint másnak a Trójai mondakör, vagy a Grál – legendák. De mostmár készülődjön, kislányom, hiszen igencsak elbeszélgettük az időt, és lassan nekem is zárnom kell a szintet.

- Rendben. És köszönöm a könyvet – mondta a lány, miközben szórakozottan pakolni kezdte a dolgait. Az ajándékba kapott vaskos kötet viszont nem fért már be a tankönyvei és füzetei mellé.

- Akkor viszont látásra, Jeanne asszony! – kapta a vállára Fuume a degeszre tömött oldaltáskát, és, megindult a ruhatár felé.

- Viszont látásra kedveském! – köszönt el a pakolászás közepette a testes asszonyság.

Fuume miután kikérte a kabátját a ruhatárból, a liftek indult. Igaz a ruhatárnál most nem kellett a szokásos sorba álláson túlesnie, mivel ő maradt ma szinte legutolsónak. Mégis úgy érezte olyan vontatottan megy a kijutás az épületből. Hiába volt általában az egészséges életmód és a sportok híve, most valahogy túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy gyalog tegyen meg tíz emeletet. A lift persze most csigalassúsággal vánszorgott le a 15. emeletről. És persze, hogy most kellett megállnia minden egyes szinten. „Gyalog már rég leértem volna – dohogott magában a lány , de ha már ennyit vártam csak nem indulok el lefelé."

Aztán valahogy csak kijutott az épületből, persze megbánta a kijáratig még vagy tízszer, hogy most lusta volt. Valahogy nem volt kedve bepréselődni az emberekkel teli liftbe, sőt az sem esett jól neki, hogy nem egyszer tapostak a lábára. Aztán, mikor végre kilépett a széles szárnyas ajtón, valakik kétoldalról karonfogták, és akkorát rántottak rajta, hogy majdnem elejtette a kezében szorongatott, ajándékkönyvet.

- Na végre megjöttél, kisasszony – üdvözölte Gozu.

- Igen, mér azt hittük, hogy ott alszol – tódította kaján vigyorral Mazu.

- Ja, csak ti vagytok? – kérdezte Fuume magához térve a meglepetésből – Már majdnem megijedtem. Azt hittem rég elmentetek.

- Igen, úgy volt, de aztán meggondoltuk magunkat – magyarázott Gozu.

- Különbenis, gondoltuk nincs is annál jobb, mintha három jó barát együtt megy haza.

- De hát nem is egy irányba megyünk – pislogott értetlenül a lány.

- Ez igaz, de akkor a metróig mehetünk együtt – mosolygott Gozu.

- Már amennyiben nincs kifogásod a társaságunk ellen – egészítette ki Mazu.

- Ugyan miért lenne? – csodálkozott Fuume, és már tényleg nem értett semmit.

- Igazság szerint csak azt akartuk tudni, hogy miből írod a szemináriumi dolgozatod – tért a lényegre Gozu.

- Hátha segíthetünk – fejezte be Mazu.

- Már kérdeztétek vagy félmilliószor, és még mindig nem jegyeztétek meg?

- Tudod, hogy milyen lyukas az agyunk – így Gozu.

- Meg egyébként is másra kell a hely a fejünkben – túrt a hajába Mazu.

- Aha – sóhajtott a lány – persze, hogy tudom… elég jól ismerlek titeket.

- Ettől tartottunk is kicsit – mondta most a két fiú meglepő módon kórusban – És mi a témád?

- Nem hiszem, hogy tudtok segíteni. Az asszír írást választottam.

- Ejha, kisasszony – döbbent meg Gozu – te aztán beleválasztottál a sűrűjébe. Ha akartál volna, sem tudtál volna találni ennél nehezebbet.

- Nekem mondod? – felelt gyorsan a lány megakadályozva az ikerpár másik tagját abban, hogy megtoldja bátyja mondandóját még valamivel – azt hiszitek, nem szenvedek vele eléggé?

- Hát, ebben tényleg nem tudunk segíteni – rázta a fejét lemondóan Mazu – mi mindketten a föníciait választottuk.

- Ez is egyforma? Már meg sem lepődöm – most Gozut nem hagyta szóhoz jutni , gondolom együtt is dolgoztátok ki.

- Ne feltételezz rólunk ilyen alávaló dolgot, kedves batátnénk! – nevetett fel az.

- Pontosan! – protestált a fiatalabb – a látszattal ellentétben képesek vagyunk önálló gondolatokra külön külön is.

- Vagy úgy… - de Fuume nem fejezhette be, mert most az idősebb fiú szakította félbe őt.

- Egyébként milyen könyvet sózott rád az öreglány? – érdeklődött.

- Igen, ezt már én is akartam kérdezni – kontrázott a másik.

- Nem sózta rám, én kértem el - tiltakozott a lány – valami Belmont – krónika. Valahogy érdekesnek tűnt, ezért elkuncsorogtam Jeanne – tól.

- Mi ez? Valami idétlen történelmi zöldség? – Vágott pofákat Gozu.

- Az idétlen bátyám úgy érti, megnézhetnénk? – vágta könyékkel oldalba a másikat Mazu. Az idősebb erre köhögni kezdett – talán túl jól irányzott volt az ütés- mindenesetre Fuume jót mulatott rajta.

-A nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit törölgetve nyújtotta át a könyvet. Szólni az őt fojtogató kacagástól nem tudott, de a szeme azt mondta: „persze itt van, nézzétek csak meg". A fiúk pár percig minden szó nélkül lapozgatták a könyvet, de ahogy egyre több lapot fordítottak át, egyre inkább megnyúlt a képük. Mintha valami elkedvetlenítette volna őket.

- Téged mi fogott meg ebben az izében? – nézett értetlenül a lányra Gozu.

- Ez ugye nem azt jelenti, hogy ti nem tudjátok elolvasni… - most megint Fuume szólalt meg gyorsabban Mazu kárára.

- Most azt ne mondd, hogy te érted ezt a sületlen makaróni nyelvet – vette vissza a szót amaz – ez egyszerűen nem létezik.

- Pedig én értem – bizonygatta a lány - sőt, először az sem tűnt fel, hogy holtnyelven van.

- Hát ez óriási – lelkendezett, kissé ironikusan Gozu.

- Tényleg az – Mazu teljesen őszintén mondta, őt tényleg érdekelte, és valahogy nem lepte meg mindez , és tudod is, hogy melyik nyelv ez?

- Fogalmam sincs, de majd utána nézek, rendben? De most mennem kell.

Ekkor értek oda a metró lejárathoz. Itt viszont elváltak útjaik, hiszen az ikrek és Fuume Tokyo két teljen más irányban levő részében laktak. A fiúk a 30 – as metróvonalon mentek hazáig, Fuume viszont a 17 – es en.

-Akkor jó utat hazáig, éj jó éjszakát! – köszönt el barátaitól.

- Neked is ugyanezt, kisasszony – mondták egyszerre a fiúk , és ne erőltesd a dolgozatot, ha nem megy, inkább aludj kicsit többet ma éjszaka, aztán holnap találkozunk.

- Renben – integetett utánuk, majd elfutott, és felugrott az épp akkor befutott szerelvényre.

Fuume, mint mindig, most is a leghátsó vagonba szállt, mert úgy mutatták a tapasztalatai, hogy itt vannak a legkevesebben, így itt volt a legnagyobb esélye arra, hogy talál ülőhelyet. Bár az igazat megvallva, ez nem sűrűn szokott előfordulni, hiszen így este kilenc óra fele is rengetegen mentek még haza a munkából. Igaz, hogy a lány majdnem a végállomásig utazott minden egyes alkalommal, de már hozzáedződött, hogy szinte mindig végig kell állnia a jó negyven perces utat. Ezért is lepődött meg a feltűnően kevés emberen a vagonban, hiszen dupla ennyien szoktak lenni. De nem elmélkedett sokáig, inkább levetődött az első szabad helyre, és rögtön felcsapta új szerzeményét a könyvet.

Most tovább lapozott a kimerítő hosszúságú címen, inkább a következő oldalakra volt kíváncsi. Ami a cím után következett, az egy hatalmas, iszonyú sokfelé szerteágazó családfa volt, a gyökereknél két apró betűs név: egy Belmont nevű nőé, és a férjéé, Caiusé. Belőlük indultak az ágak ezerfele, rengeteg családra, névre szertefutva. Olyan csöppnyi betűkkel, hogy Fuume épphogy látta őket, de mégis olyan tiszta vonalvezetéssel leírva, hogy semmilyen nehézséget nem okozott neki, az hogy elolvassa őket. Gyorsan végigfutatta tekintetét a lap tetején, látni akarta, hogy ott is ugyanazokat a családokat találja – e, mint lentebb, és amit látott, annyira meglepte, hogy meg kellett kapaszkodnia az ülésben, hogy ki ne szédüljön belőle. Akkora volt a megdöbbenése, hogy a könyv is majdnem kicsúszott az öléből, épp az utolsó pillanatban nyúlt utána.

A lap tetején bal oldalt két bátyja, valamint saját neve volt olvasható születésük sorrendjében. Burrus d'Oorique, Kouru d'Oorique, ők ketten kétpetéjű ikrek voltak, és végül Fiume d'Oorique. Fuume nem értett semmit, hogy kerültek ők ebbe a könyvbe? Honnan tudta, vagy tudta az író az ő teljes nevét, hiszen nem is azt használta, hanem valamelyik őséét, már idejét sem tudta mikor szólította őt bárki is utoljára Fiumének. Talán néha bátyai, mikor megfeledkeztek magukról. Mostmár tényleg érdekelte ez a titokzatos iromány, ami valóban 444 – ben, vagyis Belmont születésével kezdődött.

A lány tehát tovább tanulmányozta a családfát, mert nemes egyszerűséggel tudni akarta, hogy mely családokkal állnak rokonságban. Talált ott rengeteg Belmontot, egy nekifutásra felsorolni sem tudta volna mindet. Úgy látszik annak a Belmont nevű nőnek a keresztneve vált később családnévvé. Aztán tovább haladt, valahol a középkor derekán egy bizonyos Tepes, és Benlades család is betagozódott a tagok közé, „bizonyára beházasodtak"- gondolta Fuume. Aztán az 1800 – as évek kezdetétől eltűnni látszott a Belmont főág, különböző mellékágak jelentek meg, mint a Schneider és a d'Oorique is… Nem… mégsem, a d'Oorique ág sokkal régebb óta jelen van, talán már 1100 – tól kezdve, csak megbújik a nagy, jelentőségteljesebb ágak közt.

Lassan Fuume visszaért a fa csúcsára, ahol a jobb oldalt, nem sokkal lejjebb, mint az ő nevük szintje, a lány felfedezett még egy érdekes dolgot. Egy bizonyos Julius Belmontot. Ez a férfi 28 évvel született korábban, mint Fuume bátyjai, nem sokkal elözve meg anyjukat, aki szintén fel volt tüntetve a fán, szintén Fiume d'Oorique néven. Ott virított vérvörös tintával halálának dátuma is, jelezve, hogy a nő nem természetes halált halt. Fuume viszont csak születési dátumot talált Julius Belmont neve alatt, ami egy kis reménnyel töltötte el arra nézve, hogy a férfi talán még életben van, és fellelhető valahol a világban. Fuuméban eddigre annyi kérdés gyűlt össze, amiket mindenképpen fel kellett tennie valakinek. És a lány úgy érezte, hogy csak Julius lenne képes kielégítő válaszokat adni neki.

Aztán Fuume lassan beleunt a családfa tanulmányozásába, vagyis jobban mondva, kissé elege lett belőle, zsongani kezdett a feje a sok ismeretlen névtől. A családoktól, akikről sosem hallott eddig. Zavarta a rejtély, hogy hogyan kerülhettek ők a testvéreivel egy ilyen régi könyv lapjaira. „Azt hiszem, ezen felesleges rágódnom – zárta le magában, és tette félre a problémát egy megfelelőbb személy számára , nem hiszem, hogy ezt nekem egyedül kellene megoldanom." Azzal tovább lapozott, hátha számára könnyebben felfogható dolgokra lel a következő oldalakon. Kicsit megdöbbent. Mintha pár oldal hiányzott volna a könyvböl. A kötésnél látszottak a cakkos szakítás nyomok, Fuuménak viszont nem volt kedve azon is külön elelmélkedni, hogy ki csonkíthatta meg így ezt a művet. Sokkal inkább érdekelte az, amit ez a kopott jószág tartalmazhat még, akár róluk, akár másokról. Ami az újabb lapon fogadta az egy hosszú- hosszú költemény volt. Fuume az órájára pillantott, még harminc perc hazáig, ezek után nyugtázta magában, hogy minden további nélkül belekezdhet, hiszen még van ideje bőven.

**A kezdet kezdete**

- avagy a tündérnép tündökléséről és bukásáról –

Sötétkor köszöntött egykoron a világra

És a világtól távolszakadt minden emberlakta tájra

Többé nem élt békén együtt ember vagy csodás lény

Elbukott a fénnyel mindenrendű erény.

A világ sarkában állt akkoron egy kis sziget

Hol az élők kezdetben még nyugtot lelendenek

De elérte őket is a fekete éjszaka

Hadba indult akkoron királyok garmada.

A szigetre menekült már régen maga a tündenép

Mely látta előre, de nem kerülte el végzetét

Otthonuk elpusztult, néhányan mégis maradtak

Mert feladata volt még az itt maradottaknak.

Meg kellett menteniük e félreeső földet

El kellett űzniük róla a sötétet

Mert a jóslat szerint, egykor a Nap nyugatról kelend

Keletre fut a Hold, az átoknak csillaghullással vége leend.

A tündérnép nem értette a jóslatot

Megvalósításához épp ezért nem fogott

Fogant egy nyáron boldogságtól egy gyermek

Születése napján az égi madarak fejet hajtani elébe térdelnek.

Ő lesz az, akin nem fog többé átok

Ki látó hadúr leend, és megment minden világot

Viszály támadt akkoron a tündérek között

Hosszú időre közéjük költözött.

Élt ugyanis akkor a tündér városban egy hajadon

Ki tudta őt illet minden hatalom

A felkínált fekete hatalmat el is fogadta

Címerét merre járt mindenhol otthagyta.

A semmi és sötétség királynőjeként emlegették sokan

Kinek a gyermek lesz ellensége majdan

Tudta pedig akkoron a gonosz pára

Nem győzhet nővére fia ellen állva.

Egyvalaki mentheti meg, a gyűlölet és bűn gyermeke

Ezért tette, hogy önnön fiától esett teherbe

Tavaszra fordulva megszületett lánya

A hajnali sötét éjszakába.

Elnevezvén őt ősei nyelvén Belmontnak

Homlokába sütötte bélyegét a nyomorultnak

A név melyet a kisdedre ragasztott

Nem tudta még, majd az anyán arat sarcot.

Évek teltek lassan évszak évszakot űzve

Cseperedett a két gyermek sorsukról mit sem sejtve

A fiút fény övezte, boldog szeretet

A lány nem ismert a gyűlöleten kívül más kenyeret.

Gondolatai bűnösök, akár csak az anyja

Azóta is titok miért maradt épp a szíve tiszta?

Belmont átkokon élt csak, rontásokon

Nem tudta van szép is, de egy hajnalon

Álmot bocsátottak rá az Istenek

Esélyt kapott levetni a rút bélyeget

Feloldozása újabb átok formájában érkezett

Nem tehetett mást, mint hogy ennek tegyen eleget.

Nem tudta viszont az elátkozott leány

Hogy az ige mit hall megfejtendő talány

Felét neki nyilatkozták ki a néma Istenségek

Felét a fiúnak, nagynénje gyermekének.

A részlet amit hallott imígyen szóla:

Mondjuk néked leány, lelkednek nem lesz nem addig nyugta

Míg a gyermek anyjának nem támad

Bosszúért kiáltva tengeren kínjának.

A másik igét a fiú álmában hallani vélte:

Gyermek által ontott anyai vér nem szállhat az égre

Mert a gonoszságból csak gonoszság fakad

Most nézz végig rajtam, anyám, én mégsem bántalak!

Belmont álmától vezérelve anyjának támada

De a sötétséggel nem ért fel hatalma

Elbukott ő a királynővel szemben

Sokáig feküdt legyőzötten egy elhagyott veremben.

Napok teltével az ifjú talált reá

Ismerősnek tűnt neki eme ismeretlen leány

Megmentette őt, gondjába fogadta

Anyjától pediglen kilétét is megtudakolhatta.

Tudta imígyen az ifjú, ki a bukott teremtés

Kiért bármit tenne is, talán az is kevés

Anyja elmesélte húga árulását

Majd idővel gyermeke foganását.

Ezalatt Belmont szépen gyógyult

Bár lelke sebe naponta kiújult

Ez idő tájt lépett trónra a megjövendölt Nagy Király

Ki a Káoszba örök rendért kiállt.

Ő hozta el Belmont megnyugvását

Mikor szívébe zárta a király leghűbb barátját

Caius az ifjú igaz szerelemmel lángolt mindig érte

Átkozott múltját rajta számon sose kérte.

Az ifjú pár gyermeke szerelemből fogant

Lerázva az anyáról az égető múltat

Mely többé már nem kínozta

De férje végzetét mégis csak utána hozta.

Belmont anyja lihegve a gyűlölettől

Elvakulva a féltékeny irigységtől

Varázserejét utolsó cseppjéig elhasználta

Egy mindent pusztító háború kirobbantására.

Csak hogy a nagy király nem ijedt meg tőle

Hűséges vitézit maga mellé rendelte

Caius és mindenki, ki csak számított

Elfogadták a megmérettetésre tett ajánlatot.

A harcba kísérte őket az ifjú is, a látnok

És Belmont, ki anyja ellen vad dühvel lángolt

Híres hegyen ütköztek meg jó és rossz seregei

Mindkét fél tudta, már csak a győztesnek lesz joga ezek után élni.

A vesztes elkárhozik, kivész a világból

Az ellenfelek közt szilaj gyűlölet lángol

A harcban összecsap a fény is a sötétséggel

Nem csak az ember és tündérseregek a sok pokolbéli lénnyel.

Napokon át ölik egymást, hullanak a fejek

A harcokban a vitéz Caius is odaveszett

Belmont mágiája itt már régen nem elég

Azon nem segíthet, ki a halottak kapuján által lép.

Veszett gyűlölettel ront neki anyjának

Vérével tartozik meggyilkolt urának

Halálra sújtan�, bizony azon nyomban

Ha által nem esne az ifjú látnokban.

Elértette az rögtön átkos szándokát

Ahogy az anyának is gonosz fondormányát

Belmont lelke övé lenne örök kárhozatra

Ha bármily csöppet is anyjára támadna.

Csakhogy Belmont is ismerte ennyire a fekete mágiát

Így sikerült csillapítnia tajtékzó haragját

„Ne aggódj, kedves anyám, én nem támadok neked

Annál többet ér nekem az életed."

Ekkor háta mögül az ifjú lépett elő

Ereje, dühe egeket rémisztő

Meg is rettent tőle a szívtelen pára

De hiába könyörgött bocsánatára.

„Nem én vagyok, kinek bűneid elszámolni tartozol

Ám átkozott gyermeked sem vagyok

Hiszen kiötlötted te régen már a tervet

Gyermek anyára kezet nem emelhet.

Leveszem hát róla ezt a szörnyű terhet

Ki teremtőd elé állít én magam leszek

Beteljesítünk hát ketten minden jóslatot

Szent nap lesz népeinknek bukásod."

Dühtől csillogó szemmel ím ezeket szóla

Lám emeli kezét halálos csapásra

De Belmont, mint fürge szarvas elkapta a kardot

Fáradtan véresen kettejük közé állott.

„Nem, fivérem, ezt nem teheted

Mert ha te teszed én magam emelek rá kezet.

Fékezd meg haragod, kíméld meg életét

Bűnhődik ő, miként látja önnön végzetét."

„Nem adhatsz kegyelmet nekem, vérfertőzés lánya"

Vijjog a királynő, miként keselyű száll dög koncára

„Nem mossa le rólad semmi sem véremet

Mert katonád lesz, ki engem elveszejt!"

Ezeket mond�, majd a lovasok közé rohan a halált lesve

Majd hitelen földre rogy kárhozatra szenderedve

Ki vágta le ily hirtelen

Gyilkosa most az ellenség soraiban terem.

„Meneküljünk innen, sötétség lényei"

Kiált és a megnyíló pokolba özönlenek vissza a királynő seregei

„Lelkét kínálta nekünk a győzelemért,

És mi ennyien buktunk egy bűnös lélekért?

Nem, testvérek, ez így nem járja

De ha kilehelte lelkét, megkaparinthatja a démonok hordája

Fizetni fog hazugságaiért

Bűnhődik majd sosem viszonzott, tőlünk származó hatalmáért."

Ahogy mondandóját ígyen befejezte

Eltakarodott e Földről megszégyenítetve

A háborúnak abban a percen vége szakadt

És hosszú idő után ismét kisütött a Nap.

Szívébe vésse mind, ki e sorokat olvasni fogandja

Belmont aznap életét ajándékba kapta

Anyja bűneiért eleget szenvedett

Az átok ekkoron fejéről levétetett.

444 – et írtak mikor ő született

A Gaz bukásáig pedig a fajtalanság gyermekének neveztetett

A háború pediglen 466 – ban esett

Tollam ím e sorral örökre letétetett.

Fuume zaklatottan csapta be a könyvet, ennyi borzalom mindössze egy versben! Feje kóválygott a most olvasottaktól, olyan érzése támadt, mintha minden egyes strófában foglalt esemény levetítődött volna előtte. Szemei előtt még arcok cikáztak, fülében szédítő ütemű lárma lüktetett, de nem a metró monotóniája. Nem tudta, mi az, csak egy kis csöndre vágyott, arra, hogy kimerült szemeit végre hosszabb időre lecsukhassa. Hosszabb időre? Te jó ég! Hol jár most a metró? Miközben Fuume ijedten felnézett megdöbbenve érezte, hogy épp lassít a szerelvény, majd csikorogva megáll. A következő pillanatban a monoton géphang már azt közölte, hogy a végállomás következik, és épp emiatt minden utas legyen szíves elhagyni a vagonokat, miután a metró megállt. Fuume halkan átkozódott, majd leszállt, és átvánszorgott a másik oldalra, ahol épp jött a visszafele tartó szerelvény. Szerencsére innen nem kellett már messzire mennie, talán öt perc sincs, és már oda is ér a megfelelő megállóhoz.

Így is történt, nem sokkal később már elcsigázva lépkedett a felszínre tartó mozgólépcső felé. Amint kilépett az utcára, egy magas erős termetű férfi lépett mögé, de Fuume annyira elgondolkozott, hogy észre sem vette. Egy pár percig lépkedett így a lány nyomában, majd mikor elunta, megfogta a vállát. A lány pedig úgy megijedt, mintha legalábbis egy horda démonnal találta volna magát szemben.

- Jesszus, Mathias – kapott a szívéhez , a frászt hozod rám.

- Hát, még mindig inkább én, mint más, nem? – húzta kaján vigyorba a száját a férfi, kivillantva vakító fehér fogsorát, most látszott csak az is, milyen természetellenesen sápadt a bőre.

- Ebben igazad van – hagyta rá Fuume bágyadtan – egyébként neked is jó estét. De mit keresel te itt?

- Semmit, csak Burrus küldött utánad, mert aggódott. Tényleg, tudod te, hány óra van most?

Fogalmam sincs, gondolom, tíz körül, mindig ilyenkor jövök.

- Igen, mindig, kivéve most, már ugyanis fél tizenegy van.

- Jaj, ne legyetek már nevetségesek! – nyafogott Fuume – Csak fél órát késtem. Elfelejtettem leszállni, kissé elbambultam a metrón.

- Hát ez nagyszerű… te elbambulsz, a bátyáid meg halálra aggódják magukat – Mathias kedélyesen felnevetett, Fuume is követte a példáját, és örült neki, hogy csak a bátyjai veszik olyan vészesen komolyan ezt a kis késést.

- Azt hiszem Burrus és Kouru kicsit túlreagálják a dolgokat.

- Csak Burrus, Kouru ugyanis ma éjszakás. Egyébként, mit szorongatsz olyan titokzatosan? – sandított most a könyv felé a férfi.


	2. A kulcs

A kulcs

- Ja, ez? – nézett le a könyvre Fuume, de a legkevésbé sem volt kedve még egyszer elmagyarázni bárkinek is, hogy mi az, hiszen épp az olvasottaktól akart szabadulni – A Belmont - krónika – mondta ki végül egy nagy levegővétel után.

- Hogy, micsoda? – nyelt egyet Mathias is – Az a Belmont - krónika?

- Honnan kellene tudnom, hogy melyik? Miért, hány van- a lányt valahogy nem lepte meg, hogy Mathias tud róla. Vagyis talán inkább az döbbentette volna meg, ha a férfi nem így reagál. Fuume már hozzáedződött, hogy Mathias mindig mindent tud, legtöbbször már az előtt, hogy benne felvetődhetne a gondolat.

- Haha, nagyon vicces – csúfolódott a férfi – inkább azt mond meg, el tudtad olvasni?

- Miért kérdezi ma mindenki ezt tőlem? – dohogott a lány – De igen, el tudtam.

Mathias erre nem szólt semmit, csak az állát dörzsölgetve kissé gyorsított a léptein. Ez a kissé az átlagemberek számára azt jelentette, hogy innentől kezdve képtelenek lesznek lépést tartani vele. Egyébként ha Mathias így viselkedett, az nála az elmélkedés jele volt, vagyis valami olyan dologgal találta szembe magát, amit azonnal meg kellett oldania. De tudta, hogy nem zárhatja le csak ennyivel a beszélgetést, ezért inkább ismét megszólalt.

- Meddig jutottál a szövegekkel? – kérdezteés Fuume nem hitt a fülének, jól hallotta, hogy Mathias ideges?

- Miért olyan fontos ez? Kiolvastam a metrón – makacskodottés élvezte, hogy végre valami bosszantja a férfit. Az eltelt pár száz évben ilyen biztos nem fordult elő vele.

-Mint már mondtam, nagyon vicces – de a hangjából nem csendült ki a legkevesebb mókázhatnék sem , most az egyszer értékelném, ha nem próbálnál az idegeimre menni.

- Miért mikor csinálom? – nézett rá ártatlanul a lány.

- Azt hiszem mindig, csak eddig még nem találtad meg azt a bizonyos határt. Nos meddig jutottál?

Fuume nem értett semmit abból, ami Mathiast így felingerelte. Ennyire fontos lenne ez a krónika? Vagy olyannyira titkos, hogy neki nem is lehetne tudomása róla? De ők is ott vannak a könyvben, emiatt joga van tudni.

- Csak a családfát néztem meg az elején, meg elolvastam valami Belmontról szóló verset – mondta végül és figyelte a férfi reakcióit.

A családfa említésére nem reagált semmivel, sőt inkább megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. A második hír pedig inkább mellbevágásként érte. Azon nyomban megtorpant, hatalmas lendülettel fordult a lány feléés olyan hirtelen ragadta meg a vállait, hogy az elejtette a könyvet. Fuume annyira meglepődött, hogy hirtelen tiltakozni sem tudott.

- És… mit láttál olvasás közben? – tudakolta türelmetlenül a férfi.

- Áh, ez fáj! – kiáltott fel a lány – Mathias, engedj el!

A férfi megdöbbenve hőkölt hátraés nem kevésbé volt meglepve Fuume is. Elég rég óta ismerte Mathiast, azt is tudta róla, hogy mi is valójában, tudta, hogy mi mindenre képes, de azt még sosem tapasztalta, hogy nem tudta volna kordában tartani az erejét. A férfi annyira megdöbbent saját reakciójától, hogy nem is tudott mit mondani, kezei ernyedtem hullottak le Fuume karjáról.

-Én… én… - dadogott.

Pont ekkor lépett oda két jól megtermett férfi, akik végignézték a jelenetetés úgy értelmezték, hogy a lány segítségre szorul. Közrefogták Fuumétés fenyegetően fordultak Mathias felé.

- Jól van kisasszony? – kérdezte egyikük.

Fuume pont ekkor találta meg a hangjátés még dolgozott benne az ijedtség.

- Persze, hogy jól vagyok – dörrent rá önkéntes megmentőire , nem látják, hogy csak beszélgetünk, idióták?

- Akkor nyírasd ki magad, ostoba liba – felelt sértetten az előbbi, majd megalázva kullogott el társával.

Fuume gyors léptekkel indult el a bérház felé, amiben laktak. Vett pár nagy levegőt, próbált megnyugodni. Mathias pedig lehajolt a könyvéert, majd lassú bizonytalan léptekkel indult meg a lány után, majd onnantól, hogy beérte végig ott kullogott a nyomában, jobbnak látta addig nem szólni, amíg a lány nem kérdezi. Fuume ment még pár lépést, majd megállt.

- Miért érdekes ennyire, hogy mit láttam? – kérdezte remegő hangon. Mathias kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a lány nem hagyta szóhoz jutni, szinte azonnal tovább beszélt – Borzalmas volt – mondtaés Mathias megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy potyognak a lány könnyei , miközben olvastamés miután befejeztem nem is tűnt fel, csak most hogy rákérdeztél… én… én… én azt hiszem ott voltam, láttam mindent, a két szememmel. Ez... ez… lehetséges? Vagy megőrültem?

- Nem a legkevésbé sem – felelte Mathias és meg sem látszott, hogy épp fél pillanattal ezelőtt zaklatta fel valami annyira, hogy elvesztette az önuralmát – de ezt ne itt beszéljük meg. Majd nálatok vacsora után, addig is próbálj megnyugodni, ez pedig legyen nálad – nyomta a lány kezébe a könyvet – azt hiszem hosszú idő óta először te vagy máltó a könyvhöz.

Fuume nem értett ebből egy szót sem, de beszélgetni sem volt kedve, csak otthon akart már lenni végre. Magához szorította a krónikát és szótlanul baktatott tovább a házuk felé az éjszakában. Most valahogy elege volt a nyomában kullogó férfibólörült volna neki, ha végre kicsit egyedül lehet. Sok dolgot megtapasztalt már, de azért vannak határok.

Tulajdonképpen tisztában volt vele, hogy ő nem egy hétköznapi lány, de azért legalább látszólag szeretett volna az lenniés elhitetni, ha másokkal nem is, de magával, hogy ő is pontosan olyan, mint mindenki más körülötte. Nem több egy 18 éves komolytalan csitrinél, akinek van családja, akikkel egy legkevésbé sem konfliktusmentes életet él, de ezek a konfliktusok nem mások, mint a minden családban előforduló banalitások, egy tipikus tokiói bérház tipikus családjáé. Persze… mert az ő életében minden olyan tipikus… az apja meghalt autó balesetben, az anyját meggyilkolták egyik bátyja, Kouru szeme láttára… ez tényleg annyira mindennapi! De ne is menjünk ilyen messzire, hol is laknak ők pontosan? Persze, hogy a 22 emeletes épület 13. emeletén, azon a szinten, ahol a lakók nem nagyon szoktak fél évnél többet elviselni. Bár az igazat megvallva, őket nem zavarta semmi a tizenharmadik emeleten, itt laktak már talán tizenkét éve. Az állandóan változó szomszédság meg legalább nem vált unalmassá.

De hát ő és az úgynevezett családja, legalábbis ami megmaradt belőle, nem nevezhető normálisnak. De eddig nem zavartaérdekes módon mostanában kezdett el az idegeire menni ez az egész, pedig imádja a bátyjait, a szülei pedig igazán sosem hiányoztak neki, hiszen nem is ismerte őket. Az apja még azelőtt halt meg, hogy ő megszületett volna, róla egyáltalán nem voltak emlékei. Akiért régen sokat sírt, az az édesanyja, ezt pedig azzal magyarázta magának, hogy az ő arcára még ha csak halványan is, de emlékezett, Fuume négy éves volt, mikor őt elveszttették. Apjának valami miatt kissé Mathiast tekintette, mert amióta csak az eszét tudta gondjukat viselte, sőt Fuuménak a gyámja is ez a férfi volt. De azt, hogy pontosan hogy is tekint Mathiasra, azt sosem mondta el senkinek, mivel tudta nem vennék komolyan.

Amíg ezeken elmélkedett, már automatikusan be is szállt a liftbe, Mathiast nem várta meg, mondhatni az orrára csukta az ajtót. Most mindent annyira gépiesen csinált, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy legalább udvariasságból várjonés rákérdezzen, a férfi nem akar – e vele tartani, holott tisztában volt a válasszal: Mathias irtózott a liftektőlés már csak a show kedvéért is szívesebben vált köddé, csakhogy felbukkanhasson akkor, mikor a többiek is megérkeznek a tizenharmadikra.

De Fuume nyomott hangulata csak addig tartott, míg be nem lépett a lakásbaés ott az előszobában bele nem botlott Burrusba, aki arra várt, hogy számon kérhesse húgán a késést, meg a felborzolt idegeit. De a dolog nem úgy sült el, ahogy eltervezte, ugyanis a lány amint meglátta őt, egyből önfeledt nevetésben tőrt ki, sőt, azt is be kell vallanunk, hogy a mindig pókerarcú Mathias is csak némi küszködés árán tudott elnyomni egy az arcán szétterülni készülő mosolyt.

- Igazán nagyon csinos - mondta nevetéstől fuldokolva a lány, miközben ismét végigmérte bátyjátés megállapította, hogy tündérien áll neki a rózsaszín kötény, ami mellesleg reggel még méregzöld volt.

- Menten gondoltam – dohogott Burrus, aki teljesen véletlenül épp a rózsaszínt utálta szívből , hát még az milyen tündéri – folytatta kitalálva Fuume gondolatait , hogy valaki az összes konyhai edényt rózsaszínűvé változtatta.

- Igen, az is én voltam – csukladozott a lány a nevetéstől.

- Efelől nem voltak kétségeim – morgott a férfi , de nem lennél hajlandó valami emberi színt adni ezeknek?

- Óh, dehogynem – mosolygott Fumme, majd csettintettés puff, már mályva színben pompázott Burrus köténye és a fél konyha is, Burrus épp vacsorát főzött, mikor ők megérkeztek, ez pedig együtt járt azzal, hogy felhasználta a fél konyhai arzenált.

- Fuume! – tört ki a férfiból – Nem azt kértem, hogy csináld két árnyalattal sötétebbre!

- Na, elég legyen! – avatkozott csettintés közben a vitába Mathias, mire minden visszaváltozott eredeti színére.

- Én mondtam, hogy ne tanítsd meg erre, mert akkor nem lesz nyugtunk – folytatta a durcáskodást Burrus.

- Lassan hozzászokhatnál, hogy ő is mágus, mint te, csakhogy ő a mágia más ágát örökölte.

Azt azért be kell vallanunk, hogy Burrus varázserejétől még maga Mathias is tartott, nem szívesen szállt volna szembe ilyen ellenféllelépp emiatt szerencse, hogy egy oldalon álltak. Burrus pedig rettegett a saját hatalmától, emiatt nem volt hajlandó varázsolni, azt pedig nem ismerte be, hogy a színeket nem képes megváltoztatni. Mathias ezt is tudta, mivel a fekete mágia nem tűr meg más színt, Burrus pedig hatalmas fekete mágus lehetne, ha akarnàde ő köszöni szépen, már rég úgy döntött kimarad ebből.

Az egész családban Kouru volt az egyetlen, aki nem volt képes semmilyen varázslatra sem, bár ez őt zavarta a legkevésbé. Sokkal fontosabb problémák foglalkoztatták, mintsem holmi gyerekes hókuszpókuszok kössék le a figyelmét. Persze ő is tudta, hogy a dolog nem ilyen egyszerű, de az ő materialista tudatának szüksége volt valami lekicsinylő magyarázatra. Mathias szerint Kouru a túl földhözragadt emberek csoportjába tartozik, akit csupán azért nem zavar, hogy testvérei varázsolnak, mert a tudja, hogy ő is birtokol valamit, amit a másik kettő nem. Csakhogy arra az apróságra, hogy mit is, senki sem tudott idáig rájönniés ez a gondolat talán egyikükben sem volt ekkor még tudatos.

Most, hogy Mathias rövid úton rendet teremtett a konyhábanúgy döntött nem marad itt továbbúgy sem tervezte, hogy a fiatalokkal vacsorázik. Semmi kedve nem volt Fuume csacsogását hallani, nem azért mert zavarta volna, inkább csak túl öregnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy egy komolytalan kamaszlány szórakoztassa. Különben is, majdnem ezer évet élt le emberi társaság nélkül, vagy egyedül, vagy a maga fajtákkal, akikről a legkevésbé sem mondható el, hogy szórakoztatóak lennének. Az eltöltött ezer év alatt sosem érezte szükségét az emberi társaságnak, miért is érezte volna, hiszen, ők és az emberiség mindig is ellenségek voltak. De amikor megismerte ezeknek a kölyköknek anyját valami megváltozott az ő örökérvényűnek hitt törvények által irányított világában. És most itt tart, kölyköket pesztrál lassan már huszonöt éve.

Persze húsz év az ő szemszögéből nem tekinthető időnek, de amióta ismét van kapcsolata az emberekkelés ismét szocializálódni kezdettés újra tudatosult benne, hogy egy emberéletében mit is jelent húsz év, valami furcsa bánatot érzett, eddig nem ismert, vagy egyszerűen eddig elnyomott érzések kezdték gyötörni. Valahogy szánalmasnak érezte az örökkévalóságot társak nélkül…

- Hé, Mathias – szakította félbe gondolatait Burrus , te nem eszel velünk?

- Nem terveztem – felelte az teljesen szenvtelenül , van egy kis dolgom, amit még el kell intéznem, de vacsora után még visszajövök.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Burrus, hiszen azt már rég megtanulta, hogy Mathiast felesleges győzködni, ha egyszer határozott, akkor azt nem változtatja meg semmi.

A férfi pedig ezek után, hogy nem volt más mondandója kénes füst kíséretében köddé vált. Burrus ezt az egyet nem tudta egészen mostanáig sem megszokni, morgolódva nyitott ablakot.

- Erről igazán leszokhatna már – morogta csak úgy maga elé , az emberek többsége nem szereti, ha így telefüstölik a lakásukat…

- Az emberek többségének nincs hozzá hasonló ismerőse – mosolygott békítően Fuume.

- Ez igaz, de engem kiűz ezzel a világból.

- Téged nem nehéz kiűzni onnan – élcelődött tovább a lány, a tíz perccel ezelőtti incidensre gondolva , egyébként mikor lesz kész a vacsora?

- Fél óra – felelt a férfi, miközben megkeverte az egyik fazékban készülő ételt.

- Remek, addig megfürdök – azzal Fuume elindult a szobája felé, hogy ledobálja a dolgait, a Belmont – krónikát pedig beszórhassa a legtávolabb eső sarokba.

Eközben elhaladt az előszoba fölé épített galéria mellett is, amit eredetileg lomtárnak használtak Kouruvel, mivel a kétszobás lakásban épphogy elféretek a dolgaik. A dolog akkor változott meg, mikor körülbelül egy éve Fuume rávette Kourut, hogy hadd lakjon Burrus is náluk. Az egyik szoba természetesen a lányé voltés ő kerekperec kijelentette, hogy nem osztozik a birtokán senkivel, amire persze Kouru sem volt hajlandó. Ekkor jött az ötlet, hogy a negyedszobányi galériát rendezzék be Burrusnak. A fiúnak pedig ez a variáció tökéletesen megfelelt.

Fuume visszagondolt az akkori eseményekre. Kouru és Burrus iszonyatosan utálták egymástés csak annak köszönhető, hogy egyik sem ölte meg a másikat, mert Fuume akkor tudott a legmeggyőzőbb lenni, mikor épp hisztizettés ha valamelyik bátyja kiakasztotta, bizony könnyen ez lett a dolog vége. Fuume tudta azt, hogy a fiúk semmit viselnek nehezebben, mint mikor ő hisztizikés mint egyetlen taktikát a békés együttélés biztosítására, be is vetette. Kezdetben csak annyi volt a célja mindezzel, hogy bátyjai legalább hajlandóak legyenek hosszabb távon is megmaradni egymás mellett, azt viszont álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy terve ilyen jól sikerülés azok ketten majdnem olyan szintre jutnak el együtt, mint Gozu és Mazu.

A lánynak pedig nem is tűnt fel, hogy Burrus is, Kouru is igyekeznek mindig más mederbe terelni a beszélgetést, ha esetleg előkerül beszédtémaként az egy évvel ezelőtt. Mint a gyanúsítottak, akik nem akarnak ellentmondásokba keveredni. Fuume élete viszont most túl tökéletes volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen apróságok szemet szúrjanak neki, boldog volt, hogy minden úgy megy ahogy mennie kell, ha már a szüleiket elvesztették, akkor legalább a testvérek éljenek együtt családhoz méltóan. És tavaly óta minden olyan jól alakult, hogy a lány azt kívánta, bárcsak az idők végezetéig így maradna, amit eddig elértek.

De Fuumenak már nem volt kedve gondolkozni ezen, valljuk be, ilyen késő este nem volt kedve gondolkozni semmin sem. Ennek az oka pedig oly egyszerű apróságban keresendő, mint az, hogy tudta, mennyire sehogysem áll a szemináriumi dolgozatávalés akármin is kezdett el gondolkozni, végül mindig ehhez lyukadt ki. Igazság szerint rengeteget dolgozott rajra, csak egyszerűen nem jutott előre vele. Néha persze eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mennyivel könnyebb lenne más nyelvről írnia, de már nem lehetett. És talán nem a téma miatt nem talál elég adatot, hanem a saját tehetségtelensége miatt. De lassanként azzal is tisztába kellett jönnie, hogy ez igenis a téma hibája. Hogy lehet olyan nyelvet feladni szemináriumi dolgozatnak, amihez nincs semmi? Vagyis van, de az még egy bukáshoz is kevés.

Inkább befeküdt egy kád forró vízbeés nem gondolt semmire, csak a plafont nézte, majd egyszercsak lemerült a vízbe, haja gesztenyeszín függönyként úszott körülötte. Kellemes volt az a pár perc, ott feküdni úgy gondolatok nélkül. Ilyenkor érezte csak mennyire csak kimerültés ilyenkor irigyelte csak igazán Gozut és Mazut a teherbírásukért. Bár a fiúk mindig azt mondták neki csak annyi az egész kulcsa, hogy fel kell venni a tempót, ez nekik is csak a harmadik év elejére sikerült, igaz ők eleinte úgy álltak az egész egyetemhez, hogy jobb híján ellinkesedik. De ahogy mondták, végül megjött az eszükés ha másért nem, hát az ösztöndíj miatt, ami lehet, hogy nevetségesen kevés, de nekik a lakbért az utolsó yenig fedezte, ez pedig nagy könnyebbséget jelentett az ikreknek.

Fuume talán sosem veszi rá magát, hogy egy ilyen hosszú és fárasztó nap után, mint eddig bármelyik az eltelt másfél hétben kimásszon a kádból, legalábbis másnap reggelig nem, ha Burrus nem kiabál be neki, hogy egyrészt telefonon keresik, másrészt kész a vacsora.

- Ki keres? – kiabált ki a kádból

- Berlin az, a táncszínházból – felelt Burrus.

- Nem kell bemutatnod nekem, képzeld, hetente öt estémet az ő társaságában szoktam eltölteni – duzzogott Fuume, amiért megzavarták a jólmegérdemelt kinyújtózás közben.

- Ő is épp erről akar veled beszélni – makacskodott Burrus.

- Akkor mondd meg neki, hogy hívjon egy fél óra múlva, mert most nem alkalmas – sóhajtott a lány.

- Mondtam neki, hogy hol vagy, de azt mondta addig vár, amíg nem beszélsz vele.

„Akkor csak várjon" – gondolta, miközben kelletlenül kimászott a kádból, törölközőbe csavarta magátés elindult a fürdőszoba ajtó felé, hajából patakokban folyt a víz, de nem törődött vele, ahhoz most túl dühös volt. Berlin, a tácszínház koreográfusa voltés mellesleg Fuume egyik elszánt pártfogója, egyetlen szépséghibával, hogy nem lehetett tőle megszabadulniés mindig a leglehetetlenebb pillanatokban talált ki valami sürgős megbeszélni valót.

Fuume odaért az ajtóhoz, felrántotta, szó nélkül kikapta Burrus kezéből a telefont, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel be is vágta. „Azt hiszem, most nem, szívesen lennék ennek a dőre szerencsétlennek a helyében – fintorgott Burrus , Hugi most igazán dühös, ilyenkor pedig jobb nem szólni hozzá." Ezalatt Fuume visszamászott a kádbaés próbálta minél rövidebbre fogni a beszélgetést.

- Mi volt olyan fontos, hogy a kádból kellett kiugranom? – dörrent a kagylóba a lány – Remélem jó okod volt ràmert most a felrobbanás határán állok.

- Igen azt hallom, sejtettem, hogy most elég nyűgös leszel én mégis gondoltam, megkérdezem, számíthatunk – e még rád – felelt közömbösen egy kellemes férfihang a vonal másik oldaláról.

- Ne bosszants fel még jobban, Berlin! – Fortyogott Fuume – Megmondtam, hogy ebben a két hétben nem biztos, hogy minden próbán ott leszek. Mintha te nem tudnád, milyen a szemeszter végi utolsó két hét.

- Dehogynem tudom, csakhogy a szentestei nagyfellépésre is készülnünk kellene, különösen neked, hiszen te táncolod a főszerepet.

- Ez mind így van, de osztódni nem tudok…

- Persze, hogy nem. De hadd mondjak neked még valamit, már rég nem a tiéd lenne a főszerep, ha nem lennék biztos benne, hogy ilyen körülmények között is megcsinálod. Szóval nagyon remélem, hogy a szombati próbán végre ott leszelés hozod legalább a többiek szintjét.

- Hiszen ismersz – Fuuménak már kezdett az agyára menni ez a beszélgetés.

- Épp emiatt hívtalak. Akkor szombaton.

- Rendbenés köszönöm – mondta halkan a lány. Sokat jelentett neki ez a szerepés hálás volt Berlinnek, hiszen biztos nem könnyű csatákat vívott azért, hogy ne vágják ki a darabból azok után, hogy az utóbbi két hétben végig hiányozta a próbákat.

- Szívesen, de most már valamit igazán fel kell mutatnod, mert az én szavam sem elég a végtelenségig az egész stáb ellen.

- Persze, persze. Akkor jó éjszakát.

- Neked is, kisasszony – ezzel befejeződött a telefonbeszélgetés, a lány pedig ledobta a kagylót a kád melletti pizsamás és tusfürtös polcra.

Fuume ezek után tartott egy kicsit a szombati próbától, hiszen a színházban a legtöbb kolléga eszelős féltékenységgel figyelte tánctudását, azokat a mozdulatokat, amikre a legtöbb ember sosem lesz képes, ő mégis minden nehézség nélkül megcsinálta őket. És hogy miért csak egy kicsit tartott a szombattól? Egyszerű: mert az ő oldalán ott állt Berlin, míg a többiekén legfeljebb csak a féltékenység. Berlin pedig olyan vehemenciával tudta védeni az ifjú tehetségeket, amellyel szemben legfeljebb csak egy hadsereg tudott volna esetleg helyt állni.

Aztán természetesen inkább úgy döntött, ezen nem aggódik feleslegesen, ráér még idegesíteni magát rögtön a megpróbáltatások előtt. Ezzel rövid úton jegelte is a problémát, vagyis félretette akkora mikor több ideje és energiája lesz rá. Senki sem értette, hogy tud a lány néhány helyzetben olyan természetellenesen nyugodt maradni. De ennek mindössze annyi volt a titka, hogy egyszerűen elfelejtette az éppen nem aktuális dolgokat.

Miután ezt is lerendezte magában, lebukott a víz alàhogy ismét átnedvesítse a haját. Majd miután előbukkant valamivel jobb hangulatban nyúlt a samponért. Nem kapkodta el, hiszen a haját tartotta a legszebbnek magán, tehát csaknem szentségtelenítheti meg azzal, hogy nem fordít rá elég időt. „Egyébként is hadd hűljön ki a vacsora – gondolta , semmi kedvem a forró étel felett ülni." Igaz a tisztálkodás már nem tartott sokáig, bedörzsölte magát kedvenc tusfürdőjével, leöblítette a sampont hajáról, majd magát is. Végezetül pedig kimászott a kádbólés törölközőbe csavarta magát. Már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy haját bekenje gyümölcsillatú hajbalzsamávalés megszárítsa. De annyira fáradt volt, hogy ezt az utolsó mozzanatot inkább kihagyta. Nem volt kedve még közel egy órát a tükör előtt állni, míg hajkoronája megszárad a hajszárító unszolására, egyébként is azt a munkát reggelig elvégzi a szobahőmérséklet.

Ezek után belebújt abba a selyem pizsamába, amit Burrustól kapott legutóbbi születésnapjára, haját törölközőbe tekerte és turbánszerűen a fejére tornyozta, aztán éjfél előtt fél órával végre oda jutott, hogy vacsorázzon. Most érezte csak, mennyire éhesés tulajdonképpen azt sem értette, hogy nem ájult el, mikor egész nap nem evett semmit, legalábbis reggeli óta. „Egyetemista népbetegség – szokta mondani durcásan Kouru, mindig mikor megdorgálta húgát , mindenre van idejük, csak arra nem, ami igazán fontos.

- Mi ma a vacsora? – kérdezte Fuume a konyhába lépveés úgy döntött most nincs kedve meglepődni azon, hogy Mathiast az asztalfőn (szokott helyén) ülve találja.

- Zöldséges tésztaés sült hal - tett egy adagot művéből a lány elé Burrus, miután az helyet foglalt.

- Utálom a halat… - nyújtotta ki a nyelvét Fuume, olyan torz fintorba vágva az arcát, ami igazán ritkaságszámba ment tőle.

- És szabad tudnom, hogy mióta? – tudakolta Burrus, láthatóan még nem döntötte el, hogy megsértődjön, vagy viszonozza a húga fintorát.

- Amióta kitaláltad, hogy a hal egészségesés nem vagy hajlandó mást főzni – válaszolt készségesen a lány.

- Ebben igaza van – szólalt meg Mathias –, körülbelül két hete minden este halat főzöl. Egyébként – mosolygott Fuuméra – azt hiszem én is utálom a halat.

Burrus ekkor döntötte el, hogy megsértődik, tüntetően leült a helyére egy hatalmas adag tésztávalés egy megtermett hallal.

- Áh, már vissza is jöttél? – fordult Fuume Mathias felé ártatlanul, mintha csak most vette volna észre, hogy a férfi is ott van , nem azt mondtad, hogy csak vacsora után jössz vissza?

- Úgy terveztem, azt hittem, már végeztetek – a férfi ezek után elhallgatottúgy döntött, nem mond semmit abból, amit közölni akart, hagyja nyugodtan enni a fiatalokatúgyis elég nehéz lesz megemészteniük azt, amit hallani fognak. Legalább is Fuuménak, végülis ez inkább rá tartozik.

Fumme és Burrus elég régóta ismerték Mathiast, tudták, hogy az a hirtelen némasági fogadalom mit jelent nála. Ilyenkor semmivel sem lehet szóra bírni. Fuume épp emiatt a legkevésbé sem zavartatta magát, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy Mathias el fogja mondani, hogy tulajdonképpen miért is jött, azt pedig régen kitapasztalták már, hogy ha ilyen tüntetően hallgat, akkor az a legjobb, ha nem sürgetikés mert azzal eddig még sosem jártak jól, amit ilyen körülmények közt közölt. Tehát Fuume mohón ragadta meg a tálja mellé készített pálcikákatés enni kezdett, de olyan tempóval, minta már egy egész hete koplalna. Félre is nyelt már a második falat után. Burrus mosolyogva töltött neki egy pohár teát, amit a lány ugyanolyan mohón ivott meg, mint ahogy az előbb evett. Persze a halhoz nem nyúlt, már tényleg pikkelyeket látott, ha lecsukta a szemét, de bölcsen úgy döntött nem tesz megjegyzést, a halat pedig odarakta bátyja tányérjára. A békesség kedvéért inkább az sem szólt semmit, hanem magában duzzogott.

Mathias csak nézte őketés megint eltűnődött azon, mi lesz pár év múlva? Vele valószínűleg semmi, ugyanaz, mint most, de mi lesz azokkal, akikhez most tartozik? Sosem volt filozófus alkatés a fajtájából sem ismert senkit, akit az elmúlás foglalkoztatott volna, hiszen számukra az idő csak egy üresen csengő szó, valami, ami számukra áll, nem létezik, de elrohan a többi élőlény mellett. Számukra letelik, csak nekik nem a hozzá hasonlóknak állandó. Egészen mostanáig úgy érezte, a filozófia azok jussa, akiket rengeteg kétség nyomaszt, akik létét határok közé szorították az istenek. De akkor is? Mi lesz ezekkel a faitalokkal pár év múlva? Mit jelent az a pár év? Számukra biztos sokat, korokatévezredeket… halált.

Tényleg, az elmúlás… Mathias olyan régen volt már ember, már nem is emlékezett azokra az érzésekre, félelmekre, amik akkor gyötörték. Örökéleteés szerettei múlandósága tükrében nem értette, hogy feledkezhetett meg ideje rövidségéről akárcsak egy pillanatra is, míg ember volt. Most hogy újra tanult érezni, be kellett látnia, hogy érzések fájnakés mégiscsak ezek az érzések tették hajdan emberréés most ez teszi mássàmint ami eddig volt.

Merengéséből Fuume billentette ki, mikor is felálltösszeszedte az edényeketés épp mosogatni készült, mikor Burrus finoman odébb tolta, mondván, hogy ne várassa tovább Mathiast, hiszen biztosan tűkön ül már, hogy elmondhassa azt, ami miatt jött. Egyébként is, ő majd elmosogat, ha már úgy sincs más dolga. Fuume erre megadóan bólintott, majd intett az őt néző férfinak, hogy kövesse a szobájába. Mathias egy hang nélkül állt felés most nem sétált át a falakon szívbajt hozva a mit sem sejtő szomszédokra, csak azért, hogy pár pillanattal a lány előtt érkezzen. Inkább követte Fuumét, aki a szobába lépve leült az ágyáraés várta a férfit.

Mathias is belépett, de még nem ült le, inkább odalépett a sarokba dobott könyvhöz, felvette, letette a lány mellé az ágyraés csak ezután foglalt helyet a lánnyal szemben az íróasztalhoz állított széken. Ezek után a zsebébe nyúltés egy rongyos papírcafatokba csomagolt valamit vett elő, majd lassan kibontotta. Fuume értetlenül meredt rá. Mikor mond már végre valamit? Mégis, arra is nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy mit is tart Mathias a kezében. Ez pár pillanat múlva ki is derült, miután minden papírcafat lehullt a csomagról. Egy kis doboz volt, benne egy gondosan összehajtogatott papírlappal, mintha egy könyvből kitépett oldal lett volna, valamint valami furcsa kőből készült ékszer.

Mathais kiemelte a dobozból a kecses ezüstláncon függő díszt. Egy óra volt fekete obszidián foglalatban. Fuume még nem látott ilyen rusnya ékszert. Az obszidián megfakultösszekarcolódott, az óraüveg berepedezett, a mutatók elgörbültekés talán már századok óta egyhelyben álltak.

- Nyújtsd a kezed! – szólalt meg tőle szokatlan hangszínnel a férfi.

Fuume bizonytalan mozdulatot tett, majd visszahúzta a kezét, megtörölte tenyerét a pizsamája szárábanés csak ezek után nyújtotta Mathias felé ismét. Volt valami leírhatatlanul magasztos ebben a pillanatbanés abban is, ahogy a sápadt férfi a vele szemben ülő lány tenyerébe engedte az ékszert. Amint a csúnyácska tárgy a puha bőrhöz ért, felfénylettés hihetetlen dolog történt vele. A fekete, alaktalan obszidián gyöngyházfényű holdkővé változott, valamint szitakötő alakot öltött, az óralap pedig a fényes szárnyak alá rejtőzött el, ezek szétpattintásával vált láthatóvá. Csodálatosan szép lett, a mutatói kiegyenesedtek, ismét járni kezdtekés a pontos időt mutatták, vidáman ketyegve jártak körbe a kristályként csillogó üveglap alatt.

A lány hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott, Mathias pedig hagyott neki egy pár pillanatot a megdöbbent csodálkozásra, majd kivette az összehajtogatott papírlapot is a dobozból, finoman megfogta Fuume még szabad kezétés tenyerébe helyezte.

- Olvasd fel – buzdította csendesen.

Fuume az órát még mindig tenyerében tartva szétnyitotta az oldaltés hangosan olvasni kezdte a fegkalult sorokat, egy kecses kézírással jegyzett verset:

„Nincs szó, nincs jel, nincs rajzolt világ -

Nem szállhat az égen szárnya tört madár.

Nincs szó, ami jó – nincs már, aki felel,

Nincs hely, ahová visszatér, ki útra indul el.

Hol az arc, hol a kéz? Akiért, s csak azért?

Hol a tér, ahol a fény – hozzád még elér.

Kell te legyél, ki Nap lesz Éj után,

Te légy ki megtalál egy régi balladát.

Ki szívét osztja szét, ő lesz a remény –

Ki szívét osztja szét, az élet csak övé –

Ki szívét osztja szét, követik merre jár,

Hegyeken és tengereken túl értik majd szavát.

Így légy te a jel, ki új útra talál,

Ki elmeséli valamikor egy lázas éjszakán,

Ami volt, s amiért: az minden a miénk!

De szava lesz a megbocsátás, szava a szenvedély.

Ki szívét osztja szét, ő lesz a remény –

Ki szívét osztja szét, az élet csak övé –

Ki szívét osztja szét, követik merre jár,

Hegyeken és tengereken túl értik majd szavát.

Az légy, ki sose fél – ki a szívek melegét

Összegyűjti két karjába, mit nem téphet senki szét.

Választott ki a múltat magában oldja fel,

Őrző ki érzi a hajnalt – tudja ébredni kell.

Ha félsz, gyere bújj mellém  
Az új fény átölel."

Miközben Fuume átszellemülten olvasott, a mellé fektetett Belmont – krónikának felemelkedett a fedele, mintha szellemkezek nyitnák ki, majd lapozódni kezdettés a vers végére ott állapodott meg, ahonnan hiányzott egy oldal.

- Mathias, mi ez? – kérdezte letaglózva a lány, miközben zavartan tartotta kézben mindkét tárgyat, a lapotés az órát.

- Ez Belmont végrendelete – felelte kedvesen a férfi – a lányának csináltatta az obszidián medált, majd elvarázsolta, mivel azt akarta, hogy az ékszerben elrejett kulcs csak a megfelelő családtagok kezében vegye fel rendes alakját.

- Kulcs? Rendes alak. És nem óra? Nem értem – motyogott elhűlve Fuume.

- Senki sem tudja, hogy minek a kulcsa ez a medál, ahogy a rendes alakját sem ismeri senki sem, anyád kezében például türkizkék pillangó formát öltött… - Mathias próbált egyszuszra minden kérdésre választ adni, mindent megmagyarázni, már a sorrendet is eldöntötte, csakhogy Fuume félbeszakította.

- Anyáé volt? – Tőrt ki belőle majdnem könnyek közt – Ő tudta, hogy ez mire valóÉs egyáltalán, miért csak most adtad oda? Nálad volt végig?

- Igen nálam volt, anyád bízta rám a halála előtt, arra kért, akkor adjam oda neked, ha elérkezettnek látom rá az időt. Az idő pedig most érkezett el, most, hogy a krónika is nálad van, ideje mindent megtudnod. Ez egy olyan ékszer, ami a kezdetek óta anyáról leányra száll. Csakhogy Fiume sem tudta megfejteni, hogy minek is lehet a kulcsa, a megoldást Belmont rejtette el a versében, nem mondhatta ki nyíltan, hogy mire jó a medál, annyira rettegtek akkoriban a boszorkányüldözésektől.

- Akkoriban még csak medál volt – mondta csak úgy magának Fuume.

- Igen – erősítette meg a férfi , az órát évszázadokkal később tetette bele egy Belmont leszármazott, mivel jegyajándékba szánta.

- Honnan tudsz te ennyit? – csodálkozott a lány.

- Elég régóta élek már, nem meglepő, hogy tudok dolgokat – felelte szerényen Mathias, az igazat pedig elhallgatta, ráér még a lány megtudni mindezt. Először eméssze csak meg azt, ami feltétlenül szükséges. Épp emiatt a férfi ügyesen témát váltott, mikor ismét megszólalt, teljesen másról beszélt – Mint láthattad, a krónika nem teljes. Hiányoznak belőle lapok.

Erre Fuume a kezében tartott papírt, mintha csak ki nem mondott utasításokat követne, a kitépett lap helyére illesztette, ami fényesen felvillanva forrt vissza oda, mintha sosem vették volna ki.

- Te jóságos ég! – adott hangot megdöbbenésének Fuume.

- A könyvet – mondta Mathias , Belmont lánya kezdte írni, kezdetben csak az anyja verseités a róla szóló történeteket akarta összegyőjteniés csak később jött a gondolat, hogy egy monumentális emléket állítson a családnak. Elvarázsolta, egyrészt, hogy megvédje, másrészt, hogy biztosítsa, azt hogy minden leszármazotta írhasson bele. Lapozd csak fel az utolsó oldalon!

Fuume engedelmeskedett. Hangosan olvasta az előbb említett helyre jegyzett sorokat:

- „Vedd eme emléket és olvasd, kérdésedre mindig lészen felelet, majd vett a tollat, hisz e könyv elporladtunkban is jegyzi még sorainkat, ha emlékezni akarsz, számodra mindig lészen egy lap."

- Pontosan – nyitotta ki szemét Mathias, aki eddig lehunyt pillákkal hallgatta eme régen élt leány szavait épp emiatt ha megtudsz valami titkot a családról leírnod mindig lesz hely, ahogy a családfán is nő mindig egy újabb ág, ha gyermek születik a családba.

- Szóval, nem mondtál igazat – suttogta értetlenül Fuume , mégiscsak el tudtad olvasni.

- Csak egyes részleteit – magyarázkodott a férfi , megint csak a koromra tudok hivatkozni, beszélek néhány mára már kihalt nyelvet és rég elfeledett dialektust. A könyv nagyrészt ilyenekben íródott. De be kell vallanom azt is, hogy a krónika sokáig az én tulajdonomban voltés hiába igyekeztem a töredékénél többet sosem sikerült megfejtenem, végül talán 150 éve elvesztettem szem elől.

- De… -értetlenkedett a lány , ha ezek rég nem létező nyelvekén miért vagyok képes elolvasni?

- Őszintén mondom, ezt az egyet nem tudom. Sajnálom.

Fuume nem is tudta mit mondjon. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy elvarázsolt világban él, de azért mindig voltak bizonyos határok, melyek most összeomlani látszottak, mióta hozzákerült egy eddig nem létezett történelem. Mathias tudta, vagyis legalábbis sejtette, mit érezhet most a lány, mennyi kérdés kavarog benne, jól látta, hogy nem ért szinte semmités azt is pont ilyen tisztán mérte fel, hogy Fuumenak most magányra van szüksége, hogy mindent átgondolhasson. Ezért egy hang nélkül állt felés csendben távozott. A szobából kilépve Burrusnak sem mondott semmit, tudta, hogy a fiatal férfi végig hallgatózottés igazság szerint mindez rá és Kourure is legalább annyira tartozott, mint húgukra, de mégiscsak könnyebb volt négyszemközt elmondani.

-

Sacra Corona: Ki szívét osztja szét


	3. A szemeszeter vége

A szemeszter vége, a dolgozat és egyebek

Miután Mathias hazament – valahova oda, ahova még soha senki nem ment utána, vagy ha ment is, nem került elő élve -, Fuume is aludni tért. Olyan kimerültnek érezte magát, mintha legalább tíz év szállt volna el felette egyetlen este alatt. Feje még mindig zsongott a hallottaktól, ami miatt gyorsan úgy döntött, örökre lezárja magában ezt a Belmont – ügyet. A krónikát tehát tökéletes műgonddal besuvasztotta az ágy mögé, hogy lehetőleg soha többé ne kerüljön elő onnan. Ő, Fuume d'Oorique, akinek eddig semmi köze nem volt holmi Belmontokhoz, most olyan történésekkel találta szemben magát, amik miatt a pokolba kívánta egész eddigi éltét, és önmagát is. Mindig szerette, hogy ő különleges, hogy neki mások számára felfoghatatlan titkai vannak, de néha azért nála is betelt a pohár, és most úgy érezte, lehetetlen lesz nagyobbra cserélnie. Épp emiatt a lány leszögezte magában, hogy mindennek úgy kell maradnia, ahogy eddig volt, vagyis meg kell szabadulnia mindentől, amit ma este hallott, és amit délután látott, és olvasott.

És az eddigi elégedettség, büszkeség a saját másságára, itt ezen a ponton ért véget. Gondolhat bárki bármit, de neki már végleg elege van abból, hogy egész kicsi kora óta olyan dolgok és lények veszik körül, akiknek és amiknek talán nem is lenne szabad létezniük. Igaz, hogy Fuume ebben nőtt fel, számára épp emiatt mindig is természetes volt, hogy ami nincs, az mégis van, de ahogy egyre idősebb lett egyre nehezebbé vált számára, hogy ezt összeegyeztesse a „normális emberek világával". Nehéz átlagosnak lenni olyanok közt, ahol senki sem az, és nehéz önmagának maradnia egy olyan világban, ami nem ismeri el a létezését a Mathiashoz hasonlóknak. Nehéz az élet egy olyan helyen, ahol még neki is csak bajosan lenne létjogosultsága, ha kitudódna, hogy mi is ő valójában.

Tele volt a feje össze – vissza, keszekusza gondolatokkal, lassan maga is elveszette a fonalat, de az újabb és újabb átnyálazásra váró gondolatfoszlányok megállíthatatlanul tolultak agyába. Soknak a legkevesebb köze sem az aznapi eseményekhez, ilyen volt például az édesanyja szeme színe, amire a legkevésbé sem emlékezett. Az anyja arca is csak halvány foltként derengett a tudatában, valójában azt sem értette, miért lett ez most annyira fontos neki. De ugyanígy arra sem tudott magyarázatot találni, hogy hirtelen miért akarja feleleveníteni egy olyan asszony hangját, akire nem is emlékszik tisztán. Ezerszer, milliószor pótolta már ki a benne élő, egyre halványodó képet, de valahogy mindig érezte, hogy amit most magában létrehozott, nemcsak hogy nem tökéletes, de még csak köze sincs a valósághoz.

Úgy érezte, annyi gondolat ostromolja most megfáradt tudatát, hogy akkor sem tudna elaludni, ha altatót itatnának vele. Mégis nem volt kedve tanulni sem, és azt sem tudta igazából, mit is kezdhetne magával, szóval úgy döntött, mégiscsak megpróbálkozik az alvással. Most az egyszer pedig megérzései is cserben hagyták, mert amint a párnára ejtette elnehezült fejét, rögtön kiszaladt koponyájából minden erőszakoskodó gondolat, a külvilág sem döngette már az ébrenlét és öntudat kapuit, Fuume mély álomba merült. Azt sem vette észre, hogy a lámpát égve hagyta, ezt Burrus kapcsolta le, mikor felmászni készült a kis galériájába, és észrevette, hogy húgánál még mindig világos van.

Gondolta benéz r�, hogy kitartást kívánjon neki a tanuláshoz, ekkor vette észre, hogy Fuume teljes hosszában végignyúlva fekszik az ágyán, és olyan mélyen alszik, mint akit agyon csaptak, a fáradtságtól még betakarózni is elfelejtett, ezt is Burrus intézte el helyette. Olyan nyugodtan, egyenletesen lélegezett, mint akinek nincs gondja semmire sem, de az arca elárulta, hogy mikor az álom megrohanta még abban a pillanatban is megoldatlan problémák és nyomasztó, halasztást nem tűrő kérdések kergették egymást kimerült idegpályáin. A férfi néha sajnálta a lányt, megértette, milyen nehéz lehet két világ közt lavírozni, és saját példájából tudta, hogy ebben senki sem adhat tanácsot, sem segítséget. Könnyíteni a nehézségeken tudnak a barátok és a család, akik szinte minden tudják milyen titkot is cipel magával a másik, bár neki ennyi idősen egyik sem volt, sem családja akik hazavárják, sem otthona, ahova haza mehet, sem barátai, akik meghallgassák, csak riválisai, és ellenségei, akik örömmel nézték volna végig, ahogy ezer kín közt pusztul el. Gyűlölte a múltját, legalábbis az egy évvel ezelőtt lezárultat, nem is szívesen gondolt r�, de vannak pillanatok egy nap folyamán, mikor az, ami elől menekülünk, és ami mindig les ránk, hogy utolérjen, ismét ránk talál, csak azért, hogy ismét, újra, meg újra belénk marjon. Burrus egy éve talált rá mindahányra ismét, és egy éve lépett ki ellenségei és riválisai gyilkos bűvköréből.

Kouru nem érti ezt, és csak zavartan mosolyog, ha mint téma előkerül. És Burrust megnyugtatta a tudat, hogyha másért nem is de amiatt, hogy azonos helyzetben vannak, Fuume erősen, és biztosan ragaszkodik hozzá. Nem értette magát. Ő sosem volt társas lény, de amióta ismét rájuk lelt, azokra, akiktől sokáig elkülönítve élt, úgy, hogy tudnia is tilos volt a létezésüktől, azóta elképzelni sem tudta volna az életét nélkülük. Végre nem volt többé egyedül, nem kongtak üresen többé napjai, végre nem egy szánalmas szörnyet, egy elátkozott roncsot látott, mikor tükörbe nézett, hanem egy épp új életet építő és végtelenül boldog embert. Olyankor nem rettegett, hogy az, ami elől elmenekült, utolérheti ismét, ezek a gondolatok csak éjjel gyötörték, mikor körülötte mindenki békésen aludt, az egész világ, ami körülvette nyugodtan szuszogott. Ő csak egy valamit nem kapott meg az új élettel, a megszabadító éjjeli nyugalmat. Már nem emlékezett arra sem, mikor aludt utoljára mélyen, anélkül a berögződött reflex nélkül, hogy a legkisebb nyugtalanító neszre, mindenre készen ugorjon fel.

Burrus tehát mosolyogva hagyta ott húgát, miután betakarta, és megállapította, hogy rendesen ki lehet merülve, ha ilyen hanyag testtartásban képes elaludni. Fuuméról tudni kell, hogy szinte sosem mocorgott álmában, ha elalvás előtt felvett egy pozíciót, biztos, hogy másnap ébredésig úgy maradt. A lány tagjait Burrus igazgatta el, hiszen abban a testhelyzetben eltölteni akár csak egy fél éjszakát is, nagyon megviselné az embert, teljesen meggörnyedve, elgémberedve ébredne fel. Mikor Burrus kilépett a zsúfoltan bebútorozott félszobából, még nem tudta, hogy milyen éjszaka vár húgára.

Ezen az éjszakán Fuume álmodott. És hogy mi ebben olyan különleges? Hiszen egyes teóriák szerint minden éjjel álmodunk, csak épp sokszor nem emlékszünk rá. Talán azért olyan említésre méltó ez az eset, mert Fuume mostanában annyira kimerült volt, olyan mélyen aludt, hogy nem emlékezett az álmaira, ha egyáltalán álmodott bármit is eddig a mai alkalomig. Talán…

A lány álmában egy végeérhetetlen föld alatti járatban futott. Menekült. Futott a sínek közt – valami régóta nem használt, lezárt, lebontásra ítélt metróvonal lehetett -, ahol sokszor megbotlott, az alagút padlózatán pangó víz hihetetlenül megnehezítette az előrejutást. Nem arról van szó, hogy Fuume nem látta, hová lép, ez lett volna a legkisebb probléma, mivel épp elég sötét volt, tehát, ha a padló száraz is, akkor sem látta volna az akadályokat. A fizikai, látható akadályokon, mint a kis és éles kavicsok, az egyenetlenül szétszóródott töltés, ott volt még egy nem látható is. A levegő problémája, amely légzésre majdhogynem alkalmatlanná vált már. A pangó víztől párás volt, és poshadt szag lengte be az alagutat teljes hosszában, mindez keveredett a gépolaj émelyítő, évtizedes szagával, a plafon viszont száraz maradt, innen az apró porszemcsék kerültek az amúgyis rossz levegőbe, mindezt csak azért, hogy eltömítsék a leterhelt tüdőhólyagokat.

Fuume ilyen körülmények közt menekült. Így csak futott, futott az életért, de halotta, hogy aki üldözi, egyre közelebb ér hozzá. Halotta, ahogy ott csörtet a nyomában, ahogy egyre hangosabban liheg, a távolság csökkenésével. Halotta hosszú fekete egyenruhája suhogását, és azt, ahogy a nedves szövet leírhatatlan zajjal csapódik a falaknak egy – egy szűkebb kanyarban. Nehéz lehetett az az átázott hosszú kabát, biztos akadályozta az egyébként sem könnyű légzésben, ráadásul biztos a lábaira is tekeredett, a férfi mégis olyan elánnal vetette magát utána, mintha csak egy kis könnyed fogócska lenn ez az egész. Fuume azt is tudta, hogy csak azért nem lőtte még hátba, mert túl sötét van, és az őt üldöző erős, fürge férfi a lány keltette zajra mégsem lőhetett. De olyan gyors volt, hogy talán már csak percek kérdése, és beéri Fuumét, akkor pedig már nem lesz menekvés.

Fuume elborzadt a gondolattól, hogy a saját bátyja, Burrus, akarja megölni. Hátra sem kellett néznie, tudta, hogy ki üldözi, de nem értette miért. Felismerte az erőteljes, hangos jellegzetes ritmusra koppanó lépteket, darabos, a lomhaság illúzióját keltő mozdulatokat. A férfi ha futott, kissé mindig úgy tűnt, hogy sántít, holott semmi problémája nem volt a lábaival, ez mégis megbontotta lépései ritmusát, járását könnyen felismerhetővé és máskor olyan megnyugtatóvá tette. Burrus olyan volt, mint egy megveszett vadállat, olyan amilyennek még sosem látta. Durva, megszállott, mint aki szomjazza a védtelen emberek vérét. Fuume halotta, ahogy hörög, és nem mert belegondolni, mi történik vele, ha testvére utoléri. Az a Burrus, aki szinte mindig kedves, mindig mosolyog, és néha magába roskad, aki olyan szélsőséges érzelmekre is képes, mint a hiszti, a sírás, de olyanra, mint a düh és gyűlölet nem.

És ekkor megtörtént. Fuume lába beleakadt a sínpár egyik felszakadt darabjába, és hanyatt vágódott a bokáig érő vízben. Nem kellett hátranéznie, tudta biztosan, hogy Burrus már csak méterekre van tőle, és élete itt fog véget érni, ha nem történik hirtelen valami csoda. Abba az irányba nézett menekülésért fohászkodva, miközben fájó tagjaival nem törődve felugrott, amerre futott eddig. És megdöbbent. Fényt látott. Látta az alagút végét. És ami igazán megdöbbentette, az az volt, ahogy észrevett egy, erős, izmos felépítésű fiatal férfit futni felé. De az arcát nem látta, túl erős volt a hátulról jövő fény, csak abban volt biztos, hogy a haja aranyszőke és rövidre nyírt.

Nem telt el egy pillanat, ő már a férfi karjaiban találta magát, az izmos kezek ekkorra már óvón kulcsolódtak köré. De nem érezhette magát biztonságban, hiszen az érthetetlen módon megvadult Burrus még mindig feléjük tartott. Mégis megnyugodott kicsit az erős karok szorításában. Majd egy gyors ölelés után a férfi a háta mögé lendítette a lányt a csuklójánál fogva. Innentől pedig olyan gyorsan történtek az események, amit leírni szinte képtelenség.

Fuume először azt hitte, ismét felbukik a lendülettől, de valahogy mégis sikerült talpon maradnia, maga sem értette, hogyan, mindenesetre nem volt kedve még egyszer elterülnie a hideg és koszos, olajos vízben. De mielőtt bármit is végig gondolhatott volna mindebből, meleg vér fröccsent az arcára, az őt megmenteni érkező súlyos férfi teste ezt követően szinte azonnal rázuhant. Alig tudta elkapni, és megakadályozni, hogy le ne teperje, hogy a holttest maga alá ne gyűrje. Fuume átölelve a testet térdre rogyott, semmit sem fogott fel az eseményekből, sem azt, hogy egy halottat tart átölelve, sem azt, hogy teli torokból üvölt.

Ekkor ébredt fel, és az első, amit meglátott maga mellett, az Burrus rászegeződő tekintete volt. A férfi arra ébredt fel, hogy húga kiabálni kezd, mint aki halálos veszedelemben érzi magát. Befutott hát a lány szobájába, és a vállait nagy tenyereibe fogva finoman rázogatta a remegő, ide – oda csapódó testet. Nem tudni, hogy Fuume erre – e, vagy az álom borzalmainak rá gyakorolt hatására ébredt – e fel, mindenesetre, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, az első, akit meglátott, a kissé rémült arcú Burrus volt. Fuume hirtelen nem tudta, felmérni, hogy már nem álmodik, és azt sem vette észre, hogy nem az álombeli Burrus néz r�, hanem az, akit ő imád, és mindennél jobban szeret, ugyanúgy, mégis egészen máshogy, mint Kourut. Olyan gyorsan történt minden, a lány sikítva rúgta oldalba bátyját, olyan váratlanul, és olyan helyen, hogy Burrus a fajdalomtól eltorzult arccal fordult le az ágy széléről. Szerencsétlennek arra sem volt ideje, hogy a kezét védőn maga elé kapja, ezzel is tompítva a támadás erejét. Fuume pedig remegve húzódott a falhoz, talán már kezdte felfogni, hogy ébren van. Burrus hogy megnyugtassa, próbálta átfogni a vállát, de Fuume eltaszította a kezét.

Ne érj hozzám, gyilkos! – sziszegte, mire bátyja, talán a meglepetéstől, de azonnal tisztes távolságba húzódott, és nem szólt egy szót sem.

Fuume maga sem értette, hogy mi történt, hogy miért mondta ezt, hiszen ekkorra már tudata teljes birtokában volt ismét. Nem értett semmit. Olyan valóságos volt az, amit az imént átélt, mintha nemcsak egyszerű álom lett volna, hanem emlék. Emlék? Lehetséges, hogy ez mind megtörtént? De akkor miért nem emlékszik semmire abból, amit látott, az előzményekből, és az ominózus események után történtekből? Egyébként is, ha mindez megtörtént volna, Burrus most nem lakna itt, hanem rég halott lenne, mert azt biztos nem élte volna túl, amit Kouru tett volna vele mindezek után. Fuume próbálta meggyőzni magát ennek az elméletnek a létjogosultságáról, de valami tudata legmélyén tiltakozott ellene.

Burrus eközben ismét oda telepedett mellé, és fél kézzel átölelte, a másikat derekára szorította, oda, ahol Fuume az előbb megrúgta. A lány annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy először ezt észre sem vette, majd mikor mindez tudatosult benne, ficánkolni kezdett, mire Burrus egy fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében a másik kezével is átölelte, próbálta közelebb húzni magához, de az őt ért folyamatos támadások miatt nem sikerült. A lány fejében egy hang megállás nélkül sikoltozott „gyilkos! gyilkos!", Fuume azt hitte, megsüketül a tudatát borzoló fantom hangoktól, kezeit füleire szorította, így próbált továbbra is szabadulni. Fuume úgy érezte, csapdába került, kétségbe esve igyekezett kivergődni belőle, és eközben tudtán kívül újra meg újra belekönyökölt bátyja sérült oldalába, Burrus hangtalanul nyelet egyet minden alkalommal, és próbálta megnyugtatni húgát. Látszólag minden siker nélkül.

Nyugodj meg, kicsim – suttogta a lány fülébe -, még mindig álmodsz! Ébredj! Tudod, én nem bántanálak…

Fuume talán a férfi közelségétől, talán a szavaktól, amiket hirtelen nem értett meg, talán az álom rá gyakorolt hatásától még jobban megijedt, még jobban mocorgott, ki akart törni az izmos, vastag karok gyűrűjéből, de nem tudott, Burrus hihetetlenül erős volt hozzá képest, még jobban felidézve benne azt a férfit, aki elől menekült. És emiatt kapálózás közben egymás után a könyökével, és a térdével is eltalálta a sajgó pontot bátyja oldalán. Burrus ekkor azt hitte, elájul, hirtelen nem kapott levegőt, látása elhomályosult, így nem sokszor látták még el a baját, annak ellenére sem, hogy átélt már egy s mást.

Miért akarsz megölni? – sírta a lány, miközben próbált egyre szorosabban a falhoz húzódni – Mit vétettünk ellened?

Most már Burrus is sírt. Arcán fényes könnycseppek futottak végig és megcsillantak az éjjeli lámpa fényében, amit ő kapcsolt fel, mikor húga sikolyaira a szobába lépett. Fuume látása ekkor tisztult ki véglegesen, ekkor döbbent r�, hogy már rég nem álmodik, hogy az ágyán ül, és bátyja próbálja megnyugtatni. Tudatosult benne végre az is, hogy miket vágott Burrus fejéhez, és amellett, hogy nagyon megijedt, iszonyatosan elszégyellte magát, hogy mondhatott ilyeneket neki? Ijedtsége annak tudható be, hogy Burrus egy nagyon ritka betegségben szenvedett, ami látszólag semmi rendellenességet nem okozott. Burrus ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint az összes többi huszonhat éves férfi, vidám volt, boldog, elégedett az életével… csak felfoghatatlanul labilis volt idegileg… legalábbis Kouru valami ilyesmit magyarázott neki, mikor bátyja közel egy éve korházba került és majdnem… de erre jobb nem is gondolni.

Arról van tehát szó, hogy Burrus hangulata minden átmenet nélkül szélsőségesen sokat tudott változni, épp emiatt nagyon kellett vigyázni arra, hogy milyen hatások érik. Bár pozitív élményekre még sosem reagált olyan rosszul, olyan hevesen, mint a negatívakra. Nem ájult el, nem lázasodott be, nem kapott izomgörcsöt… Fuuméban pedig megszólaltak most Kouru intelmei, arra nézve, hogy mit kell tennie, ha Burrust valami kizökkenti a megszokott hangulatából. Valahogy sürgősen meg kell nyugtatnia, mielőtt még baj lesz.

Kouru szerint a heves, negatív érzelmet legkönnyebben heves pozitív érzelem tudja kompenzálni, és helyre billenteni. Fuumének hitelen nem volt jobb ötlete, mint szorosan hozzábújni bátyjához, és annyi szeretetet és megbánást átsugározni magából, amennyi csak tellett tőle. Nem tudott mit mondani ekkor, de úgy érezte, ez a gyengédség hatásosabb, mint bármi, amit mondhatna, és igaza volt, Burrus bár lassan és még mindig szipogva, de megnyugodott.

Borzalmasat álmodtam – próbálta megtörni Fuume az időközben rájuk telepedetett nagyon is kínos csöndet, természetesen sikertelenül. A lány kissé még mindig remegett, nem tudta magában hová tenni ezt az álmot, és Burrus sem tudta hogyan is kellene reagálnia, ráadásul kissé még mindig nehezen szedte a levegőt, ami szintén korlátozta helyzetfelmérő kapacitását.

Mégis ő volt az, aki előbb megszólalt. Úgy gondolta, Fuume biztos borzalmasan érzi magát, és megkönnyebbülne, ha ő mondana valamit. És valljuk be, egyik meglátásával sem tévedett.

Nem kell elmondanod, hogy miken mentél át – suttogta szorosan átölelve tartva húgát -, gondolom elég borzalmas volt akkor is, semmi szükség r�, hogy most még egyszer keresztülmenj rajta.

Köszönöm – felelete valóban hálásan a lány, mert semmi kedve nem volt ismét végig élni azt, amiről az imént álmodott. Amit mondott pár pillanattal ezelőtt, azt sem azért mondta, mert annyira beszélhetnéke támadt volna egyszerűen csak meg akart szólalni.

De az igazsághoz az is hozzá tartozik, hogy Burrus sem nagylelkűségében akadályozta meg Fuumét, hogy elmesélje a látottakat, egyszerűen csak félt attól, hogy valami olyat fog hallani, amit ő eltemetni akar, ami kapcsolatban áll az egy évvel ezelőttel, és ami romba tudna dönteni mindent, amit ő felépített maga köré, amire az életét tette fel. Most gyengének érezte magát, szánalmasnak, azt kívánta, bárcsak minden régi elmékét elveszítené, bárcsak ne emlékezne a nevére sem.

A testvérek közé kövült csend ijesztő volt. Legalábbis Fuume úgy érezte, ha nem csinál valamelyikük valamit, bizonyosan kikezdi az idegeit. Ebbe a valamibe a lány számára a szó szoros értelmében beletartozott bármi, ami megnyugtató, Egy kedves hang, Kouru felbukkanása ebben a legváratlanabb pillanatban, ami természetesen lehetetlenség lett volna, hiszen ha Kouru éjszakás volt sosem szokott reggel nyolc vagy fél kilenc előtt hazaesni. De Fuume most még Mathias semmiből történő előtűnését is a megváltás jeleként értékelte volna, de hosszú hosszú percekig nem történt semmi, nem mozdult egyikük sem. Talán azt várták, hogy megdermed körülöttük az idő, és az ad számukra feloldozást. Annak, aki menekül az őt üldöző múlt elől, és annak, aki retteg valamitől. Valamitől, ami nem is történhetett meg.

A hallgatást, az őket körüllengő tér némaságát végülis az törte meg, hogy mikor Fuume fázósan összerándult, és hozzáért Burrus oldalához a férfi fájdalmasan és teljesen önkéntelenül nyögött fel – nem akarta elárulni magát a lány előtt, ami természetesen minden igyekezte ellenére mégis sikerült.

Ilyen csúnyán elbántam veled? – kérdezte aggódó arccal a lány, miközben megpróbálta felhúzni Burrus éjszakai pólóját, hogy lássa, mit is tett valójában.

Ugyan – mosolygott kényszeredetten a férfi, miközben eltolta a lány kezét -, kevés vagy te ahhoz. Csak megleptél, és most kissé sajog az oldalam, de holnapra már nem lesz semmi bajom.

A többit már csak gondolatban tette hozz�: „Olyan volt ez a lány, mint valami eszét vesztett harcművész… hol tanult meg ilyen pontosan rúgni? Ez a rúgás sorozat még nekem is a becsületemre vált volna."

Fuumét megnyugtatta Burrus mosolya, azt sem vette észre, hogy hangja túlságosan is természetesen cseng, most hajlandó volt elhinni bármit, ami szöges ellentétben áll azzal, amit átélt, és az álom utáni fél órával, amire csak homályosan emlékezett. De az igazság az, hogy Burrus a legkevésbé sem volt jól. Légzése nem volt hajlandó normális ritmusra lassulni, szíve is örülten kalapált, verte a veríték, meg tudta volna számlálni a hátán versengve futkosó kövér és hideg cseppeket is. Érezte, hogy megy fel a láza, és hogy az egyszerű hőemelkedésen már biztos, hogy túl jutott, és hogy hiába nem látszik, de ő még mindig nagyon ideges. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez mennyire veszélyes rá nézve. Ő ne lett volna? Csak egyszerűen olyan kínos volt tudomásul vennie, hogy ilyen ritka problémával küzd, kínos volt, hogy gyakran volt másokra utalva. Nem ezt szokta meg, tartott tőle, hogy soha nem lesz képes sem megszokni, sem belenyugodni.

Viszont most csak az számított neki, hogy Fuume mindebből nem vegyen észre semmit. Burrus látta az elkínzott arcon, hogy milyen borzalmakat élt át, olyanokat, amelyektől nem tudott pusztán annyival megszabadulni, hogy felébredt. A lány arca olyan volt, mintha továbbra is kísértené valami. Burrus tudta, hogy tennie kell valamit ez ügyben, ezért összeszedte minden erejét, és megszólat:

Nagyon késő van – mondta atyáskodó hangon -, nemsokára kelned kell. Szerintem, próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit az éjszaka hátralevő részében.

Fuume először csak bólintott, majd néhány másodperc hallgatás után kibökte azt, ami még a lelkét nyomta:

Igazad van – szólalt meg halkan -, de én félek… Nem akarsz itt aludni, mint régen Kouru, mikor rosszat álmodtam?

Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet, azok után, amiket rólam álmodtál… - felelt Burrus elcsukló hangon, és tényleg sajnálta Fuumét.

Nem, tényleg nem lenne jó ötlet – egyezett bele lemondóan a lány.

Akkor, próbálj meg visszaaludni, rendben? – Állt fel Burrus, mindezt úgy, hogy a legkevésbé sem látszott rajta, hogy iszonyatosan sajog az oldala.

Fuume csak bólintani tudott, és biztos volt benne, hogy még órákon át fog forgolódni anélkül, hogy legalább elálmosodna. De nem mondta egy szóval sem, úgy gondolta, elég lesz ennyi ebből az éjszakai bolondokházából, és majd megpróbál nem gondolni rá. Burrus elmosolyodott, és elindult a szobaajtó felé, és mikor elhaladt az asztal mellett leoltotta az éjjeli lámpát. Mielőtt kilépett volna a rövidke folyosóra, megtorpant, és megfordult az ajtóban, szeme félelmetesen csillant meg a félhomályban, mintha nem is Burrus nézne át rajtuk, Fuumét mindez megijesztette egy pillanatra, de ez csak addig tartott, míg a férfi meg nem szólalt. Sejtelemes, tőle szokatlan, nagyon bizonytalan hangon beszélt, nyoma sem volt benne a mindig bátor, erős és legfőképpen magabiztos Burrusnak.

Ha valami baj lenne – mondta ügyetlenül keresgélve a szavakat, Fuume szerint ilyenkor volt a legaranyosabba, kár, hogy csak olyan nagyon ritkán bizonytalanodott el -, kiálts nyugodtan, itt vagyok tőled pár méterre… és... izé… - dadogott, mintha nem tudta volna, mivel is folytassa.

Majd ébressz fel, ha megint ökörséget álmodnék – segítette ki a lány.

Ja, igen, persze… - próbálkozott tovább Burrus -, de nem lesz semmi gond – fejezte be vele együtt kórusban Fuume.

Burrus elmosolyodott, és Fuume a sötéten át is látni vélte, ezt a mosolyt, valahogy ekkor nyugodott meg teljesen, bár az álom tovább kísértette, csak már nem tudott neki ártani. Burrus becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és elindult vissza a galériájába. Faltól falig ment, mint aki részeg, kóválygott a feje, úgy érezte menten meggyullad, de a következő pillanatban már remegett, annyira fázott. Érezte, hogyha akárcsak egy lépéssel is ellépne a faltól, eldőlne, mint egy zsák. Most csak arra vágyott, hogy végignyúlhasson az ágyán, hogy fülére húzhassa a takaróját, hogy ne kelljen semmire sem gondolnia, hogy elsüllyedhessen az eszméletlen álomban. Igaz, abban egyenlőre nem volt biztos, hogy lesz – e elég ereje felkapaszkodni a galériába, fellépdelni azon a néhány lépcsőfokon, bár úgy tűnik mégiscsak volt, mert mikor reggel felébredt ágyában feküdt, igaz azonban, arra hogy, hogyan került oda, nem emlékezett.

Ezalatt Fuume befordult a fal felé, apróra gömbölyödött össze, bebújt a takarója alá. Még a feje búbja sem látszott ki, így próbálta ezzel a gyermeki módszerrel kirekeszteni a gondolatokat, a félelmeket tudatán kívülre, de nem sikerült. Ilyenkor az embernek gondolkoznia kell, ahogy az ő agyában is lázasan űzték egymást a gondolatok. Nem értett semmit. Valahogy abban sem volt biztos, hogy amit álmodott, az valóban csak egy álom, mintha lyukak lettek volna az agyában, bizonyos események teljesen természetesnek tűntek fel előtte, de némelyeket nem tudott hová kötni, mintha csak úgy lettek volna, mintha a diafilmből hiányzott volna egy kocka.

Burrus. Az nem lehetett valóság, amit álmodott róla, a bátyja egyszerűen nem olyan, nem szörnyeteg, nem lehet az… De hogyan került be az életükbe? Erre egyszerűen nem emlékezett, hiába gyötörte magát, csak üres képkockákat talált, kifakult emlékfoszlányokat, amikből semmit sem tudott kihámozni. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy Kouru nagyon sokáig nem beszélt neki Burrus létezéséről, ahogy Mathias is eltitkolta előle, pedig mindketten tudtak róla, ez egy percig sem volt kétséges előtte. És Fuume nem emlékezett arra, hogy hogyan találkoztak ismét, hogy mi miatt utálta egymást annyira a két testvér az elején, mert hogy utálták egymást, abban a lány szinte mindennél biztosabb volt, azokra az apróságokra, amelyek ezt a most teljesen mellékes tényt támasztották alá persze emlékezett. Aztán volt egy fordulópont, ami átbillentette az életüket egy másik pályára, de hogy mi volt az a pont, és pontosan mikor, már azt sem tudta felidézni.

De… honnan tudta Burrus, hogy róla álmodott, mikor egy szót sem mesélt el belőle? Tényleg lehet, hogy mindez megtörtént, és hogy most a bátyjának is eszébe jutott? Vagy ő végig emlékezett r�, míg Fuume elfelejtette? Ostobaság! Ha történt is volna ilyesmi, Burrus nem jöhetne rá csak ennyiből, hogy ő ismét emlékszik. Emlékszik. Emlékszik? De mire? Egy olyan alagútra, amiben sosem járt, amit talán már el is takarítottak azóta. És egyébként is, mit fog most tenni bátyja? Megöli, mint ahogy az álmában akarta? Ugyan! Burrus nem lenne rá képes, ő, aki legtöbbször egy legyet sem hajlandó agyoncsapni, mert szerinte annak is érzései vannak, és egy ilyen ember akarná megölni őt? Ez csak egy vicc lehet, elképzelni Burrust, amint olyan félelmetesen néz r�, mint aki tényleg képes lenne mindazt megtenni, amit látott…

Akkor, ha mindez igaz, magyarázza meg neki végre valaki, azt hogy mitől is félt ő ennyire, hogy mi volt az a félelmetes Burrusban, azt sem tudta megmagyarázni magának, csak volt benne valami, ami nyugtalanította, most éjszaka. De az a Burrus nem volt ugyanaz, mint akiről álmodott. De akkor is! És ki volt az, akit megölt? Fuume érezte, hogy valaki olyan, aki talán mindenkinél fontosabb volt számára, akit talán mindenkinél jobban szeretett. Az első férfi, aki iránt olyan leírhatatlanul érzett, az iránt a szőke ember iránt, akinek még az arcát sem volt képes felidézni, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy valahol mélyen tudatában ott van beleégve az az arc, csak mag kell találnia azt az ajtót, ami oda vezet. Most azon az éjszakai órán olyan zavarosnak tűnt az élete, mintha színes porcelán cserepeket akarna összeilleszteni, hogy azokból rajzolódjon ki előtte mindaz, amit elvettek tőle.

De hát ez nevetséges! Mit vettek volna el tőle? És legfőképpen ki? Kinek van hatalma arra, hogy kiválogassa egy ember gondolataiból azokat, amiket el akar lopni? Fuume biztos volt benne, hogy ő az, aki kézben tartja az egész életét, tehát senki sem nyúlhatott bele a fejébe, hiszen az emberek nagyrésze belelátni sem képes. Biztos csak az álom zavarta össze, és túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy logikusan gondolkozzon, és különválassza az álom szülte kényszerképzeteket a valóságtól. És egyébként is az lenne most a legjobb, ha egyszerűen a sarokba söpörne minden ostoba gondolatot, és ugyanúgy csak ott felejtené, mint ahogy a Belmont – krónikát is. Semmi értelme ostobaságokkal hergelni magát. Inkább megpróbál aludni, és ha holnap kipihenten felébred, akkor biztos, hogy minden más lesz, még az is, ami most csak egy óriási, érthetetlen zagyvaság.

Ezek után lassan minden gondolat kihullott a tudatából, kellemes zsibbadás ereszkedett r�, az a fajta, mikor az ember félálomban lebeg valahol a valóság és egy másik világ közt. Még fel – felvillant előtte egy – egy gondolat, amikkel nem volt kedve foglalkozni, csak feküdt így, igazán azt sem tudva, hogy hol is van, de ebben az állapotban ez sosem szokott számítani, mert olyan jó és kellemes így. A nap gondjai nem tudnak gyötörni többé, mert olyan távol vannak már, már nem is az ő gondjai, hanem valaki olyan személyé, akit nem is ismer, akihez nincs is semmi köze. Fuume így feküdt az ágyon valahogy megkönnyebbülve, de mégis kissé idegesen. De már csak az idegesítette, hogy nem tud elaludni, hiszen tudta, az lenne az igazi megkönnyebbülés.

De reggel tényleg frissen ébredt, kilenc órakor, mivel a csütörtök egy olyan nap volt, mikor az első órája tizenegykor kezdődött, szóval akkor kipihenhette az addigi fáradalmakat. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét a kifakult sötétítő függönyökön át hatalmas fényesség szűrődött be, mintha ragyogna a nyári nap, ami elég meglepő lett volna így december közepén, a szorgalmi időszak utolsó hetében. Mikor Fuume felébredt, már nem is emlékezett igazán arra. Hogy mi is történt éjszaka, hogy milyen ostobaságokon rágódott, valami olyasmi rémlett neki csak, hogy rosszat álmodott, meg hogy ijedtében Burrusba is belerúgott, de mindez biztos nem volt vészes, egyébként is, ahogy bátyja is mondta, kevés ő ahhoz, kárt tegyen benne.

Vidáman ment ki reggelizni, azok után, hogy megmosta az arcát és fogát, és a konyhába lépve kissé meglepődött. Ugyanis nemcsak Burrust és Kourut találta ott, mint ahogy szokta, hiszen másik bátyja ilyentájt szokott hazaérni, ami a lányt meglepte az az volt, hogy Mathias is a konyhában ült, és nagy csésze gőzölgő kávét ivott, ilyen groteszk látványban sem volt sokszor része eddigi életében. Normális esetben Fuume azt várta volna, hogy valaki április bolondját kiált, de az nem volt normális eset, és nemcsak amiatt nem, hogy december 15 – e volt, és legkevésbé sem április elseje, hanem valami igazán furcsa hangulat ülte meg a konyhát és az azzal összeépített étkezőt.

Kouru ellépett Burrus mellől, aki igazán nyúzottnak látszott, mint akit egy egész csorda vadállat kergetett egész éjszaka. Kétoldalt felnyírt, tarkójáig érő, fekete haját mindenféle gond nélkül, kócosan kötötte össze hátul, ruháját is minden különösebb idő ráfordítás nélkül rángatta magára, a nadrág térdén szakadt volt rajta, a pólóját visszájával vette fel. Kouru sem nyújtott jobb látványt, hiába volt már hozzáedződve az éjszakázáshoz, most mégis iszonyatosan kimerültnek tűnt, kimerültebbnek, mint az átlagos. Ingjét kitűrte, egyenruhája slendrián módon állt rajta, zakóját hanyagul ledobta az első székre, amit meglátott. Fülcimpája aljáig érő fényes fekete haja csapzottan állt szerte szét. Csak Mathias tűnt ugyanolyannak, mint amilyen bármikor volt: hűvösnek, az utolsó porcikájáig rendezettnek, jól fésültnek, és jól öltözöttnek élére vasalt öltönyében, és tökéletesen élettelennek, szép volt, mint egy műgonddal elkészített, lélek nélküli porcelánbaba, aki tudta, hogy mi is ő valójában, nehezen foghatta r�, hogy él. „Legalább van valami megnyugtató ebben a gyászos hangulatú konyában." – gondolta a lány, de nem mert megszólalni, nem tudta, mit mondhatna, és azt hogyan kellene mondania.

Zavarában inkább odalépett Kouru zakójához, felvette a székről, és elindult a fogasok felé, hogy felakassza, hogy ne gyűrődjön össze ennél is jobban. Fuume kissé álmos volt még, ezért nem vett észre néhány apróságot, így például azt, hogy mikor ő belépett, rögtön abbamaradt a beszélgetés a három férfi között, ugyanis addig Burrus az éjszaka történteket mesélte öccsének, aki aggódva nézegette az idősebb testvére oldalán keletkezett rusnya kékes zöld foltot ott, ahol Fuume többször erősen belerúgott. Kouru nem értette, hogy egy olyan férfi, mint Burrus hogy nem volt képes kitérni egy olyan átlagos felépítésű és erejű kamaszlány elől, mint a húguk. Burrus hiába magyarázta, hogy Fuume akkor olyan gyors, és erős volt, mintha egy megtermett, talán még náluk is erősebb férfival verekedett volna, Kouru ezt valahogy nem volt képes felfogni, igazán elhinni sem. De Fuume ugyanígy nem vette észre azt sem, hogy miután ő belépett, és Kouru felé fordult, Burrus oldalba bökte bátyját, hogy ne kérdezzen tőle semmit.

Mikor Fuume visszatért az előszobából, ahová Kouru zakóját akasztotta fel, már nem bírta tovább, és megszólalt:

Mi történt? – Kérdezte ijedten Fuume.

Én is erre vagyok kíváncsi – mondta Kouru -, Burrus ugyanis belázasodott.

Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten Fuume, és nem emlékezett már semmire az éjszaka történtekből – De hát mitől?

Nincs semmi különös – hazudta gyenge hangon, de szemrebbenés nélkül Burrus -, csak este elfelejtettem beszedni a gyógyszereimet.

Hogy lehetsz ilyen felelőtlen? - dörrent rá a lány – Mintha nem tudnád, hogy ez milyen veszélyes rád nézve. Jesszusom, néha úgy viselkedsz, mint egy ötéves gyerek.

Az ikrek észrevétlenül, de jelentőségteljesen néztek egymásra, pillantásuk csak annyit mondott a másiknak: „Tényleg nem emlékszik." Aki jobban megfigyeli őket, azoknak úgy tűnhetett volna, hogy a két férfi megkönnyebbül ettől a megállapítástól, csak Mathias volt az, akin nem látszott semmi, mintha neki teljesen természetes lett volna, hogy a dolgok így alakultak. De Kouru ettől még nem nyugodott meg, feltett még egy kérdést húgának:

És veled mi volt éjszaka? – tudakolta mintegy mellékesen.

Azt hiszem semmi különös – felelte Fuume -, de hogy jön ez most ide? Most az a sokkal fontosabb, hogy mi van Burrussal.

Én rendben vagyok – felelte az bágyadtan.

Látom… - mondta gúnyos hangon Fuume -, és gondolom, csak viccből nézel ki ilyen siralmasan.

Hagyd őt, húgi – csitította a lányt Kouru -, már bevette a gyógyszereit. Ennél többet nem tehetünk érte, te is tudod. Ma itthon marad – és itt jelentőségteljesen nézett Burrusra -, nem megy sehov�, és kipiheni a ma éjszakát.

Rendben – egyezett bele Burrus is, és úgy érezte, tényleg az lenne most neki a legjobb, ha végig alhatná ezt a napot.

Akkor – és itt ismét Fuume felé fordult – mi is volt veled éjszaka?

Mondtam, már hogy semmi – kezdett kijönni a sodrából a lány -, csak sokat ettem vacsorára, és rosszat álmodtam. Valami alagútban kóvályogtam, ahonnan nem találtam ki, aztán mielőtt kiértem volna felébredtem.

Aha – vakargatta Borostás állát Kouru -, és Burrus nem ment be hozzád?

Miért jött volna? Mi ez, valami vallatás? – Fuume kezdett dühbe gurulni.

De aztán elgondolkozott. Valahogy olyan furcsa volt minden. Mintha az előző éjszaka történteket tejes köd borította volna. Fuume most megint összezavarodott. Érzések rémlettek fel előtte, valami, amitől félt, ami megijesztette, de amit nem tudott hová kötni. Mintha látott volna valahol a fejében egy szőke férfit is, akiről nem tudta, ismeri – e, vagy csak kitalálta. Elgondolkodva szólalt meg ismét:

Nem tudom pontosan, hogy mi történt éjjel – mondta a tudata legmélyéről érkező hangon -, lehet, hogy Burrus volt bent nálam, de nem emlékszem pontosan, biztos félálomban voltam.

Burrus ekkor észrevétlenül bokán rúgta Kourut, a férfi is csak azért vette észre, mert fájt neki. Mikor felháborodva az idősebb felé fordult, az ügyelve r�, hogy Fuume ne vegye észre, hangtalanul formálva a szavakat mondta:

Marha! Megmondtam, hogy ne kérdezz tőle semmit!

Egyébként miért olyan fontos, hogy Burrus volt – e benn nálam? – tudakolta a lány.

Hááát… - Kouru hirtelen nem tudta, hogy mit is feleljen.

Semmi különös oka nincs – szólalt meg Mathias most először azóta, hogy a lány megjelent -, csak, mint minden alkalommal, mikor Burrus elfelejti bevenni a gyógyszereit, képzelődni kezd, és most még mászkált is. Én találtam meg a folyosón fekve. És Kouru csak arra volt kíváncsi, hogy nem ijeszett - e meg téged.

Ebben a feleletben ott volt a válasz Burrus egyik korábbi kérdésére is, vagyis arra, hogy hogyan jutott el az ágyáig. Ugyanis félúton Fuume szobája és a galéria közt volt egy filmszakadása, és onnantól kezdve nem emlékezett semmire, legközelebb már csak arra, hogy reggel az ágyában ébredt. Most felnézett Fuuméra, kíváncsi volt arra, hogy mit fog felelni.

Szerintem nem volt ott a szobámban – mondta mosolyogva a lány -, arra emlékeznék. Biztos felejthetetlen látvány volt.

Erre Burrus is elmosolyodott, megkönnyebbült attól, hogy végre bizonyosságot nyert, hogy Fuume nem emlékszik, és így szerencsére marad minden a megszokott kerékvágásban. Valahogy mindenki szívéről legördült a nagy kő, végre minden ismét olyan lett, mint amilyen mindig is lenni szokott. Valahogy Burrus is jobban nézett ki most, hogy ez a beszélgetés végre lezárult. Most már Fuume is minden aggodalom nélkül ült le reggelizni. Mathias pedig, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, letette a kávéscsészét, felemelkedett az asztal mellől, most látszott csak, milyen hatalmas termetű férfi is, felvett maga mellől egy vastag könyvet, és odalépett Fuume mellé, és a kezébe nyomta.

Remélem hasznát veszed majd – mondta, miközben menni készült, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy azt, amiért jött már elvégezte, és ez nem tartozik a lányra, különben elmondta volna neki is, hogy miért jött.

Köszönöm – nézett rá megilletődötten a lány -, de mi ez?

Ez? - nézett vissza rá sokatmondóan Mathias – Egy kis emlék Bíborban született Konstantin könyvtárából.

Ez eddig rendben, de minek?

Egy kis segítség a szemináriumi dolgozatodhoz – kacsintott rá a férfi – Konstantin császár valamelyik őse ugyanis, azt hiszem az ükapja, összeíratta az akkori világ minden nyelvét, a holtnyelveket és akkor használatosakat is, nyelvtani rendszerükkel és mindennel együtt. És ma éjjel a könyvtáramban véletlenül én is megtaláltam ezt a könyvet. És mivel véletlenül benne van az asszír írás, na meg nyelv is, rögtön rád gondoltam.

De hisz' ez nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel fellapozva a könyvet Fuume – ezzel olyan dolgozatot állítok össze, hogy a tanárok szája tátva marad.

Gondolom – mosolygott a férfi -, csak ne felejtsd el lefordítani japánra, kétlem, hogy a tanáraid el tudnák olvasni az archaikus latint, mármint az asszír szakosok. Gondolom nem szívesen kérnék a latinszakos kollégák segítségét.

Erre a megjegyzésre Kouru először elnevette magát, majd a hallottakat ismét végiggondolva annyira megdöbbent, hogy önkéntelenül is bele kellett néznie a könyvbe, és döbbenten konstatálta, hogy nemcsak a nyelvet nem ismeri fel, de a cirádás kódex - betűkkel lemásolt kötetben még a betűket is nehezére esik megkülönböztetnie egymástól. Kourut Burrus segítette ki a zavarából, hiszen őneki ez a dolog már nem volt újdonság:

Húgi el tud olvasni minden holtnyelvet – magyarázta Kourunek.

Nemcsak a holtnyelveket – javította ki Burrust Mathias – a tegnapi vers ugyanis ómagyarul íródott volt, a magyar pedig élő nyelv.

Hogy micsoda? – értetlenkedett Kouru, és nem kellett rájátszania zavarára a legkevésbé sem, mert tényleg nem értett semmit, és eddig még senki sem világosította fel a dolgok mibenlétéről – Szóval már nem először csinál ilyet? És én eddig miért nem tudtam róla?

Hát csak azért, mert közülünk senki sem tudta egészen tegnapig – vonta meg a vállát teljesen közömbösen Mathias.

De ez hogy lehet? – csodálkozott Fumme is, mert erre a kérdésre Mathias sem volt képes választ adni – Nem voltak árulkodó jelek velem kapcsolatban?

Veled kapcsolatban még mindig vannak árulkodó jelek, csak épp azt nem tudom, mit fognak elárulni rólad. De abban biztos vagyok, hogy nem ez az utolsó meglepetés a részedről. És hogy őszinte legyek, még sosem láttam olyan szerzetet, mint te – mentegetőzött Mathias -, pedig anyátok is csodabogárnak számított. És éjjel épp azt akartam kideríteni a könyvtáramban, mikre utalhatnak ezek a jelek, amiket önkéntelenül produkálsz, mikor megtaláltam ezt a nyelvkönyvet, de amint találok valami érdemlegeset, úgyis el fogom mondani, ezen tehát felesleges törni a fejed. Csak eddig még nem bukkantam semmi olyasmire, ami bármit is megmagyarázna.

Ezzel mindennemű búcsúzkodás nélkül köddé vált, ami annak a jele volt nála, hogy hamarosan visszajön. Természetesen, mikor a férfi eltűnt, megint azt a kénes füstöt hagyta maga után, amit Burrus annyira utált, épp emiatt reflexszerűen felpattant a székről, amin egészen mostanáig ült, oda akart menni az ablakhoz, hogy szokásához híven kinyissa, de megszédült. Kouru kapta el, még épp időben, és finoman, de szigorúan visszanyomta a székre.

Aki gyengélkedik, az ne ugráljon – dorgálta meg játékosan bátyját, majd nem várva meg a felszólítást, ő maga lépett oda az ablakhoz, és nyitotta ki.

Igazság szerint Kourut nem zavarta a kénes füst, amit Mathias mindig hátrahagyott, és ami nem volt erősebb, mint a sima cigarettafüst, és ami, valljuk be, Fuumét sem bosszantotta különösebben, de hát mindenkinek vannak rigolyái, amikkel együtt kell élni, Burrusnak ez a füst volt az. Miután Kouru kinyitotta az ablakot tetvére hálásan bólintott, az persze nem látszott rajta, hogy iszonyatosan kínosan érzi magát, amiért arra sem képes, hogy két lépést tegyen az ablakig. Azt nem vette észre, hogy ez a helyzet csak neki kellemetlen, testvéreinek, akik együtt nőttek fel nem pedig egymástól elválasztva, mint ahogy ő, nekik természetes az, hogy segítik egymást, számukra nem jelentett terhet a gondoskodás, mint ahogy Burrus néha gondolta.

Fuume, miután teljes lelki nyugalommal elmajszolt egy szelet vajas kenyeret, és megivott egy hatalmas bögre tejeskávét, rápillantott a konyhaasztallal szemközti falon függő órára… már majdnem tíz óra volt.

Te jó ég! – pattant fel a lány - Elkésem!

Ezzel berohant a szobájába, csak azért, hogy negyed óra múlva teljes harcidíszben ronthasson ki onnan. Mialatt ő öltözködött, Kouru csinált neki tízórait, mert Fuuménak arra reggelente sosem jutott ideje, hogy ennivalót készítsen magának, és ez természetesen független volt attól, hogy mikorra ment órára. És ha bátyjai nem akarták, hogy egész nap koplaljon, akkor indulás előtt a kezébe kellett nyomi a kis ételhordó dobozt. Általában Burrus szokott valami ehetőt ősszeütni Fuuménak, de mivel ő most felállni sem tudott igazán, ezt a feladatot Kouru látta el. Épp befejezte a kis szendvicseket, mikor Fuume kivágódott a szobájából táskájával a vállán az egyenruha szoknyája még félre volt csúszva rajta, blúzát még nem volt ideje betűrni, épp a nyakkendőjével bíbelődött, és majdnem elesett a saját lábában.

Na, ez így szánalmas, kisasszony – lépett oda húgához Kouru, és kivette a táskát a lány kezéből, és letette a lába mellé a földre -, igazán megtanulhatnál végre nyakkendőt kötni.

Ezzel Kouru megkötötte az ominózus nyakkendőt a lány nyaka körül, aki ezalatt betűrte a blúzát, és eligazította a combközépig érő szoknyát, így a varrások az oldalán a helyűkre kerültek, a két combjára. Miután ez is megvolt, Fuumenak már csak a kötött egyenpullóvert kellett felvennie, és már menetkész állapotba is került. A lány odaugrott a tükör elé, és a rózsaszín ruhadarabokat visszaváltoztatta eredeti színükre. Így a következő pillanatban már az egyetem színeiben pompázott, sötétzöld pulóverben, alatta hófehér blúzban, barna alapon zöld, egymásba kapaszkodó mintájú, kockás szoknyában, vastag harisnyában, és azon a térdig felhúzott zöld egyenzokni. Már csak egy dolog hibádzott.

Várj, egy percet, kisassszony – állt Fuume elé Kouru, és kitűzte a széles gallérra az egyetem kitűzőjét, mintha ebből az egyenruhából nem tudta volna már így is mindenki, hogy melyik egyetemre is jár -, na így már mehetsz.

Fuume leült a cipősszekrény tetejére, hogy felvegye az egyenruhához járó téli, száraz időre való bokacipőt, de mielőtt megtehette volna, Burrus, aki eddig csendben figyelte az eseményeket, megszólalt:

Biztos vagy benne, hogy abban akarsz menni? – kérdezte – Nem láttad, mekkora hó esett?

Hogy micsoda? – nézett döbbenten Fuume, miközben odarohant a legközelebbi ablakhoz, ami a konyhában volt.

Csodálkozva vette tudomásul, miután kinézett, hogy az sem egy áprilisi tréfa, tényleg havazott. Nem is akármennyit. Legalább tizenöt, húsz centi hó állt az utcákon. Fuume nem is emlékezett r�, hogy utoljára mikor esett a hó Tokióban, és nem ennyi, hanem annyi amennyi épphogy észrevehető. Mert, mint a nagyvárosokban mindenhol itt sem maradt meg a hó szinte sosem, már ha egyáltalán előfordult, hogy észrevehető pelyhekben esett, és nem olvadt ónos esővé. Talán öt hat éve is megvan már, mikor utoljára lehetett legalább üveggolyó méretű hógolyókat gyúrni, abból, ami esett, és ami nem olvadt el azonnal. Most csodálatos volt a város, minden fehér, minden békés, mintha sehol sem lenne probléma az egész világon. Igazi előkarácsonyi hangulat szállta meg az embereket, ahogy Fuumét is, aki talán hóolvadásig ott tudott volna ácsorogni az ablakban. Merengéséből Kouru verte fel.

Nem azt mondta valaki, hogy elkésik? – nézett sokatmondóan a lányra.

Szent egek, elkésem! – tért magához Fuume, miközben megnézte azt az órát, amit előző nap kapott Mathiastól. Mivel Kourut nem lepte meg különösebben az eddig ismeretlen ékszer feltűnése Fuume nyakában, a lány biztos lehetett benne, hogy Burrus már mindent elmesélt neki – De ebben a cipőben nem mehetek! – kapkodott – Nem látta valamelyikőtök a bakancsomat?

Azt a rózsaszín randaságot? – kérdezte fintorogva Burrus.

Azt, azt – helyeselt a lány.

Ott van valahol a szekrény hátuljában.

Még öt percbe tellett, mire Fuume sikeresen előbányászta a téli lábbelit. Felrángatta a lábára, majd sálat csavart a nyakába, sapkát nyomott a fejébe, belebújt az egyenkabátjába, átvetette a vállán a táskáját, és már végre abba az állapotba került, hogy mostmár bármikor indulhat, de még mindig nem mehetett, egyrészt, mert Kouru a kezébe nyomta az ebédjét, azt még el kellett pakolnia, másrészt még felelnie kellett néhány kérdésre.

Fuume, te komolyan gondolod, hogy ezt a borzalmat veszed fel az egyenruhádhoz? – nézte a lány lábait Burrus – Legalább változtatnád zölddé.

Nem tudom – felelte végig nézve magán -, ez az egyetlen dolog, aminek nem tudom megváltozatni a színét, de nézd majd meg, hogy este milyen jól fog menni a rózsaszín egyenruhámhoz.

Óh, te mágusok gyöngye! – mosolygott Kouru – De mondd csak nem félsz attól, hogy az egyszerű emberek meglátják, amikor épp színváltósdit játszol?

Nem én. Ezt a varázslatot csak mágusok láthatják, vagy olyan emberek, akiknek én engedem, hogy lássák, tehát a legnagyobb biztonságban vagyok.

Apropó este – szólalt meg ismét Burrus -, mikorra várjunk ma haza? Megint benn maradsz a könyvtárban?

Fogalmam sincs, mikor jövök ma – felelte Fuume -, mert úgy döntöttem, nem várok a szombati próbáig, és bemegyek ma a színházba, és remélem, hogy nem vágnak majd ki. De mostmár mennem kell! Elkésem! – ezzel kicsörtetett a lépcsőházba, miközben csak annyit kiáltott vissza – Ittekimasu!1

Az ikrek még pár pillanatig hallották, ahogy Fuume lefelé csörtet a lépcsőn, mindig ezt csinálta, ha a lift túl magasan, vagy túl lent volt, és nem volt kedve megvárni.

Szerinted elkésik? – kérdezte mosolyogva Burrus.

Hát… szerintem esélyes rá – nevetett vissza bátyára Kouru, miközben faliórát nézte.

Azt persze, hogy megint késésben van maga Fuume is tudta, de nem igazán törődött vele, ahogy azzal sem, hogy nem túl megnyerő egy tanár szemében, elkésni az utolsó zh – ról a félévben. De ez természetesen most Fuumét zaklatta a legkevésbé, valahogy olyan kellemesen boldog volt, most az sem zavarta, hogy ugyanolyan fáradt, ha nem fáradtabb, mint az eltelt félév minden csütörtök reggelén. Most olyan megmagyarázhatatlanul jó kedve volt, talán gyanúsan is jó volt a közérzete. Talán épp amiatt, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy fogja ezt az utolsó zh – t megírni, amire mindössze annyit tanult, amennyit évközben volt kedve ráfordítani. De azért legyünk őszinték, és valljuk be, hogy az előző napi események óta a latinvizsgától tartott a legkevésbé. Most ahogy elgondolkozott a történteken tulajdonképpen azt sem értette, hogy miért nem tűnt fel már neki eddig is, hogy minden nehézség nélkül boldogult latinon, és minden idegen nyelven is, amivel eddig csak dolga volt.

Mindenestre ez a nap olyan tökéletesnek tűnt. Minden fehéren szikrázott a vakító napsütésben, talán még nyáron sem süt ilyen intenzív fénnyel a Nap, most talán csak annyit lehetne eme tökélynek hibául felróni, hogy dermesztő hideg volt. Ahogy Fuume gondolta amolyan igazi európai karácsonyi idő. Mikor erre gondolt, mindig önkéntelenül is eszébe jutott egy régi gyerekkori vágya, amit még anyja meséi ültettek el a szívében nagyon nagyon régen. Anyja mindig arról mesélt, hogy milyen volt Franciaországban és Belgiumban élni a családjával, és Fuumét már ezen mesék, ősrégi anekdoták hallatán is addig soha nem ismert boldog érzés töltötte el. Titokban mindig visszavágyott azokba az országba, amiket nem is ismert, és amikről nem is tudta, hogy anyja miért hagyta ott olyan hirtelen férjével és szinte még újszülött fiaival. Erről sosem volt hajlandó mesélni.

Mindjárt ismét karácsony, és Fuume rádöbbent, hogy most talán még jobban vágyik Franciaország és Belgium után, mint eddig bármikor. Igazság szerint ő egy ízig – vérig tokiói fiatal volt, hiszen itt született, itt is nőtt fel, soha semmilyen körülmények közt nem hagyhatta el az országot, Mathias soha nem engedte, hiába nyerte meg a titokban megpályázott ösztöndíjak szinte mindegyikét. Néha mikor annyira rátört eme sosem ismert országok iránti honvágy, nem volt hajlandó japánul megszólalni, hanem franciául beszélt bátyjaival, és Mathiassal is, akik nem értették, hogy hogyan tanulhatott meg egy olyan nyelvet, amivel szinte nem is volt kapcsolata, hiszen az ikrek a legkevésbé sem beszélték tökéletesen, még úgy sem, hogy anyjuk mindenképp beléjük akarta nevelni a francia kultúrát, de azok ketten a legkevésbé sem voltak fogékonyak rá.

Fuume amint leért a tömbház elé. És rácsodálkozott a hófehér világra el is határozta, hogy a családtagjaival karácsonyig csak franciául lesz hajlandó értekezni, és kikényszeríti belőlük is a lappangó francia nyelvtudást. Talán emiatt volt olyan boldog, hiszen az új elhatározások új lelkesedéssel töltik el az embert, az pedig most másodlagos, hogy az éjszakai eseményeket kifújta a fejéből a hideg reggeli szél, és az otthoni megszokott kapkodás. A Belmont – krónika pedig csak nem jutott eszébe, megbújt a tudata mélyén, hogy majd máskor kerüljön elő onnan.

Ilyen lelkesen ment utolsó zh – t írni abban a félévben, így utazott a metrón is, miközben walkmanjéből a karácsonyi musical melódiái kúsztak át a fülébe. Miközben ezeket a már milliószor végighallgatott zenéket és számokat hallgatta, próbálta újrarendszerezni magában az egyes ütemekhez kapcsolt mozgásokat, gondolatban el is táncolta őket. El is döntötte, hogy ma este nemcsak Berlint fogja elkápráztatni a felkészültségével, hanem minden ellenlábasát is ámultba ejti majd. Ezen gondolatokkal szállt le a metróról, és indult el felfelé a mozgólépcsőn is, mikor valakik kétoldalról kirántották füléből a fülhallgatókat.

Annyira elmerültél a művelődésben, hogy már azt sem hallod meg, ha a barátaid üdvözölnek? – kérdezte szemrehányóan és huncutul mosolyogva Gozu.

Már majdhogy nem táncra is perdültél az utazó közönség nem kis megdöbbenésére – tódította Mazu.

Ah, bon jour, mes precieux amis!2 – mosolygott rájuk Fuume.

Nani?3 – kérdezte döbbenten Gozu.

Mi megmondtuk, hogy nem lesz annak jó vége, ha túlhajtod magad, kisasszony – sopánkodott Mazu -, már most látszik, hogy valami nincs rendben veled. Miért nem maradtál inkább otthon pihenni?

Ugyan ne legyetek nevetségesek – vigyorgott Fuume -, csak gyorstalpaló francia kurzust tartok nektek.

Már megint? – néztek össze az ikrek – Mint tavaly ilyenkor?

Úgy értitek, mint tavaly karácsonykor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

Igen úgy – bólintott Gozu.

Pontosan úgy – biztosította Mazu is – Csak gondoltuk szólunk, hogy előre szólunk, hogy még azóta sem tudunk franciául.

Efelől nem is voltak kétségeim, épp emiatt hajlandó vagyok megbocsátani mindkettőtöknek – ez a fellengzős hangsúly nevetésre késztette a fiúkat, és Fuumét is egy elfojtott mosolyra, csak amiatt nem nevetett ő is barátaival, mert nem akart kiesni „felsőbbrendű" szerepéből – tehát – folytatta -, tekintsétek úgy, hogy mindketten meg vagytok hívva hozzánk december 24 – én este a családi karácsonyra.

Mi pedig köszönettel elfogadjuk – hajolt meg Gozu, és majdnem lefejelte a mozgólépcsőn előtte álló idősödő férfit.

Úgy ám, ott leszünk – mímelt kalapemelést Mazu is -, számíthatsz ránk.

Gozu ekkor az órájára nézett, mert természetesen a két fiú is késésben volt, de még közel sem annyira, mint Fuume. Az ikrek alatt csak ingott a léc, hogy nem esnek be időre, de Fuume már biztosan elkésett.

Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte a lány.

Negyed 12 – felelt Gozu -, neked most nem latinon kellene lenned?

Óh, dehogynem – legyintett Fuume -, sőt én már negyedórája félévzáró latin zh – t írok.

Erre az ikrek nem mondtak semmit, tudták, hogy Fuume márcsak ilyen, és felesleges lenne megjegyzéseket tenni rá. Egyébként is a tanárok dolga, hogy hogyan kezelik ezt a mindig mindenhonnan elkéső, nemtörődöm személyiséget. Bár Gozu és Mazu tapasztalatai azt mutatták, hogy az általános elbírálás, már ami a lányt és krónikus késéseit illeti, viszonylag laza, ami biztosan európai származásának tudható be. Az itt nem jelentett semmit, hogy már születésétől kezdve Tokióban él, mégiscsak egy gaijinről4 van szó. Amennyiben japán lenne, biztos megszenvedne eme jellemhibával. Gozu és Mazu nem szóltak semmit, egy vállrándítással elintézték magukban a dolgot, mint ahogy minden egyéb furcsaságot is el szoktak. Mindketten tudták, hogy van valami Fuuméban, ami miatt jóval többet megengedhet magának, mint egy átlagos egyetemista.

Egyetlen tanár volt csak, aki a legkevésbé sem tolerálta Fuume túl könnyed hozzáállását, ez pedig pont az a tanár, akinél a lány, idézzük „már negyed órája félévzáró latin zh – t" ír. Az ikrek sejtették, hogy a lánynak lesz ma még egy kemény menete a szóban forgó idős hölggyel, akinek a latin nyelv az élete. Valahol Fuume is tudta ezt, és bár magának sem vallotta be, de belül igenis remegett kicsit, mert hát este elhatározta, hogy ő ma nem fog elkésni, és nemcsak beesik időre, hanem legalább öt perccel korábban oda megy órára. Nos mindez persze „tökéletesen" sikerült.

Fuume, amint felért a mozgólépcső tetejére futni kezdett, nem érdekelte, hogy nem épp udvarias módon löki odébb az előtte álló embereket, ahogy az sem, hogy tornádóként söpör keresztül egy csapat mit sem sejtő, védtelen ellenőrök alkotta sorfalon. Nem akart húsz percnél többet késni, és mivel Gozu órája mindig legalább hat percet sietett, erre még volt is némi esélye. Szerencsére az egyetem nem volt messze a metrótól, és ha szerencséje van két percen belül oda is érhet. Futtában még hátrakiáltott a fiuknak:

Találkozzunk latin után a kávézóban.

Természetesen a választ már nem volt ideje megvárni, de mivel tudta kívülről a fiúk órarendjét, biztos lehetett benne, hogy ott lesznek. Tehát Fuume kisebb pusztítást véghezvíve jutott el a szemináriumi teremig, végig rohant az egyetem udvaron egészen az utolsó, és természtesen legsiralmasabb külsejű épületig, ahol lefutott az alagsorba, hogy elérje az ominózus termet. Lihegve rontott be, és esett le a helyére a második sorban, és először azt sem vette észre, hogy a csoport társai elég furcsán pislognak rá. Az egyik lánynak is csak néhány pillanat múlva sikerült annyira magához térnie, hogy meg merje kérdezni:

Hogy kerülsz te ide ilyenkor?

Fuume először nem hitt a fülének, mi az hogy mit keres ő itt? Miért, olyan érdekes jelenség ő ebben a teremben? Sosem szokott lógni, igaz elkésni az más kérdés, de ne mondja neki senki, hogy ilyen csoda lenne az, hogy ő ebben a pillanatban itt van.

Jöttem latin zh – t írni - felelte még mindig lihegve.

Azt látjuk – szólalt meg az egyik fiú is -, de hogyhogy ilyenkor?

Ilyenkor? – értetlenkedett Fuume – Gondoltam nem kellene húsz percnél többet késni, és úgy látom sikerült.

Olyannyira - szólalt meg az ajtóban a tanárnő, aki most érkezet (kicsit késett a hó miatt) -, hogy negyed órával korábban ide ért.

Hogy micsoda? – értetlenkedett Fuume az órájára meredve. Ekkor értette meg, hogy Gozu szándékosan mondta neki, hogy már negyed órát késett, mert ha nem teszi, nem ért volna be semmiképp. De ezért még számolni fog vele. Méghogy őt félrevezetni!

Ezt mindenképp jó pontnak veszem a vizsgán – mosolygott gúnyosan a tanárnő -, de nehogy csak ennyit érjen el – kacsintott a lányra rosszindulatúan.

„Merjen csak belém kötni – gondolta Fuume –, jobban tudok latinul, mint ő."

„Csak szeretne jobban tudni – hallotta a fejében a tanárnő sipítozó hangját – csak szeretne jobban tudni, d'Oorique kisasszony."

Fuume ezen nagyon megdöbbent. Tudta, hogy a tanári karban is előfordulnak mágusok, különösen a holtnyelv szakon, legalábbis Mathias említett pár embert, de azt sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez a hárpia is egy közülük. Hát, akkor most jó előre elszúrta az előmenetelét, volt az első gondolat, ami megfogant az agyában, de azt a legkevésbé sem gondolta volna, hogy a tanárnő erre is megfelel. „Ne aggódjon – mondta -, tudom én, hogy tud latinul, ez az egyetlen oka, ami miatt megtűrtem a szemináriumomon, egyébként sem szoktam a jellem miatt jegyet levonni." „Mit keres maga a fejemben? – kérdezte Fuume – És eddig miért nem tudtam, hogy ott van?" „Mert eddig nem voltam ott – felelt a tanárnő teljes lelki nyugalommal -, de most olyan nyílt a tudata, hogy nem lehet nem belelátni.

D'Oorique kisasszony, kijönne velem egy percre? – kérdezte most fennhangon a tanárnő.

Fuume hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy ezt a mondatot valóban hallotta – e, hogy valóban a fülei fogták – e fel, de miután konstatálta, hogy mindenki rá mered, hogy miért nem mozdul már erre a felszólításra, be kellett látnia, hogy a tanárnő most valóban szólt hozzá. A lány tehát felemelkedett, és kiment, követte az idős asszonyt egészen a folyosó legfélreesőbb zugáig, a hölgy szobájáig. Shiroi tanárnő betessékelte, majd gondosan betette maguk után az ajtót, és be is zárta, hogy bizonyosan ne zavarja őket senki.

Üljön le Fuume – szólt a lányra tőle szokatlanul kedvesen, saját székére mutatva, amire Fuume összezavarodva foglalt helyet a kikoptatott bőrülésben, miközben nézte a tanárnőt, amint az, az íróasztalnak támaszkodva helyezte magát kényelembe.

Fuume nem értett semmit abból, ami most történt, ő eddig még nem találkozott mágusokkal Burruson és természetesen magán kívül. Igaz, Mathias többször mondta már neki, hogy a mágusok nem szeretik reklámozni magukat, és emiatt csak a legapróbb közösségekben élők tudják egymásról az igazat. A külvilág felé mindenki ugyanolyan, mint bárki a társadalomban. De akkor is, hiába tudta, hogy mi az igazság, hiába tudta hogy a világ nemcsak annyi, amennyit neki látni engednek, hiába tudta, hogy csupán egy burokban él, és azon túl is van világ, mégis megdöbbentő volt most ilyen hirtelenséggel más természetfölötti hatalmú emberbe botlani, mindenképp váratlanul érte. Lassanként kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az előző nap óta semmin sem kellene meglepődnie, és hogy az élete aznap este drámai fordulatot vett.

Nos – kezdte Shiroi asszony egy szál cigarettára gyújtva – Mathias már mesélt magáról, és tudom, hogy ez nem lepi meg – mondta ki hangosan a lány gondolatait -, ahogy azt is tudom, hogy a legkevésbé sem kedvel engem. De ha megengedi az őszinteséget, én sem kedvelem magát. Viszont Mathias felkeresett ma reggel, és tudatta velem, hogy valami megváltozott magában az éjszaka, csak épp nem tudta, hogy mi. Ezért megkért, derítsem ki, hogy mi is az. Nos mivel én telepata mágus vagyok, ezért a legkevésbé sem okozott gondot észrevennem, hogy a tudata olyan nyílt, mint egy újszülött csecsemőé.

„Szószátyár perszóna" – szúrta közbe gondolatban Fuume, de úgy látszik Shiroi asszony erre nem akart erre reagálni, mert fennakadás nélkül folytatta:

Tehát, ha megengedi, le kell zárnom a tudatát, már amennyiben nem szeretné úgy végezni, mint ahogy az édesanyja.

Ön ismerte az édesanyámat? – nézett fel hirtelen a lány, de nem fejezhette be, mert Shiroi asszony még a gondolatai fonalát is elvágta egy pillanat alatt.

Csitt kedvesem - mondta, de hanghordozása éles ellentétben állt elhangzott szavaival, majd ellökte magát az asztaltól, elnyomta a csikket egy, az irodához illően kopott hamutartóban, és tett pár lépést a lány felé -, most ez a legkevésbé fontos. Erről majd szépen kifaggatja Mathiast. Csak hát tudja, nem értem, hogy mi történt magával, hogy tudott egy éjszaka alatt megnyílni ennyire, mikor eddig maga volt a legzártabb tudatú ember a csoportban. Eddig nem tudtam volna belelátni a fejébe anélkül, hogy ne tettem volna kárt magában.

Ezalatt Shiroi asszony odalépett Fuume mellé, majd a lány arcát kezébe fogta, és elmormolta azt a varázsigét, amit Mathias mondott neki még legutóbbi ittjártakor. Fuume nem tudott róla, de Shiroi asszony egyike volt azoknak, aki szinte mindent tudott róla, aki ugyanúgy vigyázott r�, mint Mathias, csak ő mindezt a háttélből tette, és általában csak akkor tűnt fel, ha valami olyan baj volt, amit a férfi egyedül nem tudott megoldani. Mindenestre az idős hölgy most fedte fel magát először a lány előtt. Fuume nem értette az eldünnyögött varázsigét, talán nem is hallotta, de úgy volt vele, hogy biztos nem menne vele semmire. A varázsige hatására Fuume érezte, hogy a fejében hirtelen csend lesz, bár eddig a zajokat, hangokat sem vette észre, biztos a város zajainak, vagy saját kusza gondolatainak tulajdonította tudat alatt.

A lány csak arról nem tudott, hogy a halkan elsuttogott versnek vannak bizonyos mellékhatásai is, például az, hogy az utolsó egy nap emlékeit átsugározta az idős nő tudatába, azokat is, amikre már nem emlékezett, Shiroi asszony pedig a szertartás befejezése után elszörnyedve hőkölt hátra a látott, és kissé át is élt borzalmaktól. Talán eddigre megértett valamit abból, hogy miért is kell annyira védeni Fuumét, hogy még ő maga sem tudhat róla. Mindenestre mikor az asszony végzett, Fuume ismét a régi volt, ugyanazzal a feltörhetetlen tudattal, ugyanúgy, mintha nem is történt volna semmi. Már arra sem emlékezett, hogy Shiroi asszony látta a gondolatait.

Mikor a lány feleszmélt, már az osztályban ült, és épp a latin tesztet töltötte, már azt sem tudta, hogy öt perce még a tanárnő irodájában volt. A vizsga mindenesetre nem volt nehéz, legalábbis Fuuménak nem, nem jelentett a lánynak semmiféle kihívást. Mindössze pár jelzős szót kellett eldeklinálni, na meg persze előtte kitalálni, hogy melyik deklinációról van is szó, néhány igét elragozni, lefordítani japánra pár latin mondatot, és mindenki „kedvence", egy lyukas szöveg, ahol mindössze annyi a szerencsétlen áldozat faladata, hogy megfejtse melyik is az odaillő szó. Szóval mindez nem volt különösebben megerőltető, Fuume nem is nagyon értette, hogy minek kellett erre másfél óra. Körülbelül negyven, negyvenöt perc alatt végzett is, utána unatkozott még negyed órát, gondolta mégsem lenne illendő olyan gyorsan távozni, aztán mikor már végleg nem bírta tovább, felállt, kivitte a dolgozatát, és csendben távozott.

A csendben természetesen azt jelentette nála, hogy ilyenkor, mikor nem lett volna szabad zörögnie, mindent levert, vagy ha nem, akkor is sikerült mindent a legnagyobb zaj kíséretében véghezvinnie. Szinte érezte a hátában a szúrós tekinteteket, na meg azt, hogy mindenki a pokolba kívánja, hiszen ha már neki ilyen gyorsan elege lett, legalább másokat hagyjon még dolgozni. Fuume pár pillanat alatt kikerült a folyosóra, és hirtelen nem is tudta, mit tegyen. Még rengeteg ideje volt az esti táncpróbáig. De mivel úgy rémlett neki, hogy mintha azt beszélték volna meg az ikrekkel, hogy találkoznak a kávézóban latin után, úgy döntött behúzódik oda, és addig is, amíg vár nekikezd a házi dolgozatának, jobban mondva fojtatja.

Így is tett. Amíg várakozott a kávézó egyik félreeső csücskében, a Mathiastól kapott könyvet lapozgatta, és még maga is megdöbbent azon, hogy a régiek hogyan lehettek képesek ilyen átfogóan rögzíteni egy nyelvet. Épp a fontosabb oldalszámokat jegyzetelte egy papírfecnire, mikor megjelentek az ikrek.

Látom már meg is untad a zh -t, kisasszony – vágta hátba Mazu, mire Fuume önkéntelenül is begyűrte a felbecsülhetetlen értékű könyv egyik oldalának csücskét, a másik kezében tartott tollal pedig egy hosszú és mély barázdát szántott a fecnire, amin írt – pedig még tart vagy tíz percig az óra.

Ez biztos azért van, mert nem engedtem, hogy elkéssen – veregette meg a saját vállát Gozu.

Hé! - kiáltott fel Fuume - Tönkreteszitek a jegyzeteimet!

Milyen jegyzeteket? – lesett bele a könyvbe és az azon fekvő lapba az utóbbi, azon most nem volt kedve meglepődni, hogy megint valami külföldiül írt szöveg néz vissza rá. Természetesen nem volt kedve elárulni saját tudatlanságát, emiatt döntött úgy, hogy nem kérdez semmit, Fuuménak pedig nem volt kedve felvilágosítani, ezért ő sem szólalt meg.

Még mindig a házidoga? – fintorgott Mazu – És milyen könyvből dolgozol most éppen?

Egy latinul íródott nyelvkönyvből – húzta ki magát büszkén a lány.

És hogyhogy itt? Nem leszel ma este a könyvtárban? – nézett rá értetlenül Gozu.

Ma nem. Próbára kell mennem.

Úgy érted annak a szentestei előadásnak a próbájára, amelyikeken szinte még nem is voltál? – gúnyolódott Mazu.

Nem – felelt meg a lány majdnem nevetve – annak az előadásnak a próbájára, amelyiket ti is meg fogtok nézni szenteste hétkor a főtéren. Már amennyiben jót akartok.

Vagy úgy – vigyorgott Gozu -, az egészen más, természetesen nem szalasztanánk el a világért sem.

És utána lesz a karácsony nálunk is, amire már meghívtalak titeket a metróban.

Erre az ikrek csak bólintottak, aztán beszélgettek még pár dologról, de a fiúk nem maradhattak tovább, hiszen nekik a csütörtök egy elég kritikus nap volt, és még volt órájuk, amire lassan indulniuk kellett. Ráadásul az utólsó hét nekik is kimerítően telt el, nemcsak a lány számára, vizsga vizsga hátán, és a sornak még mindig nem volt vége. A fiúknak most a középkori inkvizícióból és a mágia szókincséből kellett vizsgázniuk. Nevetséges tantárgynak tartotta mindenki, és ráadásul borzasztó unalmasnak annak a tanárnak az előadásában, aki már harminc éve oktatta ezt a förmedvényt. És azt sem értette senki, hogy ki találta ki, hogy a mágyi nyelve is holtnyelv, na meg hogy a néhai eretnekek és mágusok ezt használták. Mindenesetre a híresztelések szerint a vizsga nem szokott vészes lenni, már ha az ember tud latinul, ugyanis a tanát mindig egy pár mondatos latin társalgással kezdte a műsort. Ezek fényében kívánt Fuume sok sikert barátainak, bár biztos volt benne, hogy minden probléma nélkül fognak levizsgázni ebből is, éppen úgy, mint minden más tárgyukból eddig. Fuuménak, aki ebben a félévben már minden óráján túl volt, eddigre már csak annyi maradt neki vissza, hogy a házi dolgozatát leadja másnap délig. Úgy tervezte, hogy miután barátaival mindent megbeszélt, beül a főépületben található olvasóterembe, és ott befejezi ezt a művet.

Így is tett. Negyed óra sem telt belé, már az olvasóteremben rótta egymás alá a sorokat. Végre olyan tempóban haladt az asszír nyelv bemutatásával, ahogy addig is kellett volna. Olyannyira belemerült a fogalmazásba - lassanként érdekelni kezdte a téma, egészen tűzbe jött tőle -, hogy mikor már a tizenkettedik oldalt is teleírta meg kellett állapítania, hogy még mindig van mondandója, de lassan eléri a limitnek kitűzött tizenöt oldalt, és mostmár igencsak rövidre kellene fognia. Valahogy olyan érzése támadt, hogy minimumnak azért mondtak öt oldalt, hogy a legesetlenebb nyelvet választottaknak is legyen esélyük tűrhető dolgozatot összeállítani, a felsőhatár meg azért lett tizenöt oldal, mert hogy addig úgy sem jut el senki. Kicsit persze büszke volt r�, hogy ő egy ilyen nyelvvel, mint az asszír, rá tudott cáfolni minden előzetes elvárásra. Már csak abban kellet reménykednie, hogy a tanárurat is legalább annyira lázba hozza a fogalmazvány, mint őt most.

Még ült talán fél órát a majdnem kész szöveg fölött, amíg átgondolta, hogy mi az, aminek még feltétlenül benne kell lennie, és ami az, ami ki fog maradni az elemzéséből. Ezen kénytelen volt törni a fejét, de aztán mikor megszületett agyában az utolsó pár mondat, igazán elégedettnek érezte magát, mint aki mindent megtett a legtökéletesebb munkáért. Így sikerült épphogy tizenöt oldalban befejeznie, egyedül a bibliográfia csúszott át a következő, tizenhatodik oldalra, de ezt nem volt hajlandó hibaként felróni magának. Egyetlen dolog jelentett csak problémát még, bár az sem különösebben hosszú ideig, az hogy mit is írjon forrásnak, mert ezt az ősrégi könyvet természetesen mégsem írhatta. Aztán, mikor délután öt körül az órájára nézett, és megállapította, hogy lassan indulnia kell a próbára, úgy döntött, hogy odaírja azokat a könyvcímeket és internet oldalakat, amiket még a kutatás két hetében nyálazott át, és amikkel természetesen a harmadáig sem jutott a rá kirótt feladatnak, amik felesleges időpocsékolásnak minősültek mostani erőfeszítései tükrében. „Mathias hamarabb is megajándékozhatott volna ezzel" – csukta be egy ásítás kíséretében az ősrégi műremeket.

Miután a maga cirádás betűivel az utolsó szó utolsó betűjét is odakanyarította a papírra, elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében, és olyan kellemesen nyújtózott egyet, mint aki igazán jól végezte dolgát. Még úgy maradt pár percig, várta, hogy a zsibbadás kiálljon a hátából, hiszen már órák teletek el azóta, hogy letelepedett, és megállás nélkül dolgozik. Már jó rég óta görnyed szakadatlanul az asztalra halmozott munkaeszközök fölé. Már alig várta, hogy leadhassa ezt a jól sikerült munkát, és besöpörhesse érte a jól megérdemelt dicséretet, és elismerést. Minden önteltség nélkül jogosan gondolhatta, hogy ez a dolgozat sokat fog lendíteni egyébként középszerű jegyein. Remélte, hogy mindenki, aki el fogja bírálni, legalább olyan elégedett lesz vele, mint ő most.

Aztán véletlenül kinézett az ablakon, és önkéntelenül is megborzongott, mikor észrevette, hogy mennyire besötétedett. Természetesen a sötét a legkevésbé sem volt meglepő a nap ennek a szakában, ebben az évszakban, csak Fuume nem gondolta, hogy már ilyen sok idő eltelt azóta, hogy ő neki látott az asszír írás rejtelmei feltárásának. És valahogy számára a sötét együtt járt a hideg fogalmával is, így biztos volt benne, nagyon fog fázni, ha kiteszi innen a lábát.

De nem volt más választása, mennie kellett. Összecsomagolta a motyóit, a dolgozatát gondosan a táska legbiztonságosabb zugába süllyesztette, egy karcolás, egy aprócska gyűrődés sem kerülhet rá másnap délig, ugyanis a lány nagyon a szívére vette volna, ha történik vele valami, már egy szamárfület is szentségtörésként értékelt volna. Miután táskáján összekattintotta a csatokat, kisétált a szekrényéhez, előszedte a kabátját, reflexszerűen bekapcsolta a telefonját, majd a zsebébe süllyesztette. Ezek után lassan felöltözött, és elindult ki az épületből, a porta mellett elhaladva automatikusan adta le a szekrénykulcsot, még rámosolygott a mindig vidám portásbácsira, és kilépett az épületből. Ott balra fordult, és gyors léptekkel a kovácsolt vaskapu felé vette az irányt. Már nem érezte magát fáradtnak, sőt, ugyanolyan vidám és jókedvű lett, mint reggel volt induláskor.

Amint átlépett a főkapun, ha figyelték volna a mágusok, észrevehetik, hogy ruhája egyből rózsaszínbe fordult, és már nem ütött el a bakancsától. Persze avatatlan emberek most is csak a Mikado no Dai egyik jól öltözött, zöld egyenruhás, rózsaszín bakancsos hallgatóját láthatták, egyenkabátban, sötétszínű oldaltáskával, amint teljesen egyedül menetel valahová a csontfagyasztó hidegben. Igazság szerint semmiben nem ütött el egy teljesen átlagos egyetemista lánytól, így a sötétben azt sem lehetett volna megmondani róla, hogy nem japán.

Fuume a kapuban megtorpant egy pillanatra. Nem tudta hogyan is közelítse meg a színházat. Többféle útvonal is akadt, és mindegyik mellett szólt éppúgy valami, mint ahogy ellene is. Például a villamos. Az a leggyorsabb, viszont még túl sok ideje van, ilyenkor még nincs dugó a belvárosban, tehát túl hamar érne oda, neki pedig illik késnie, hiszen mindenki ezt szokta meg tőle, de ez még mind nem elég, a villamost nem fűtik, még ilyenkor sem. A metró. Ott legalább meleg van, de az egyrészt kerülő úton megy, másrészt nem is viszi olyan közel, mint a busz vagy villamos, tehát ha azt választja, többet késik, mint szeretne. Végülis döntött. Igaz, utált buszozni, mert a heringek sincsenek jobban összeszorítva a konzervdobozban, mint az emberek a délutáni buszon. De ott meleg van, és az pont a színház előtt teszi le.

Tehát Fuume elsétált a pár méterrel odább található buszmegállóba, ahol épp indulni készült a neki megfelelő járat. Erre fel is ugrott, és szokás szerint már csak az ajtóhoz préselődve jutott neki hely. „Ez így igazán nagyszerű lesz – dohogott magában a lány, miután felszisszent, mert valaki hirtelen megfordulva oldalba vágta egy jól megpakolt iskolatáskával -, szerencsére nem megyek messzire" – nyugtatta magát. Mire a busz a színházig ért, Fuuménak már sikerült magát felverekednie a felső lépcsőre. „Pedig már majdnem leültem" – mosolygott magában irónikusan, miközben leszállt. Ott állt szemben a színház gazdagon dekorált, és talán kissé túldíszített épületével, már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy átmenjen a túloldalara, felrántsa a nagy, széles és nehéz szárnyaskaput, és belépjen. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és elhatározta magában, hogy nem fog reagálni a fejéhez vágott méltán jogos sértésekre, kötekedésekre, hanem mindent elenged a füle mellett. Ezek után elindult, hogy megtegye, amit meg kell tennie.

1 Elmentem!

2 Jó napot, kedves barátaim!

3 Mi?

4 külföldi


End file.
